


Venom USA

by mushroomsandteeth



Series: Venom Vacations [1]
Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: A tour of America featuring Venom, And then suddenly Flash Thompson, Character Growth, Cowboy Hats, Cuddling & Snuggling, Everyone annoys Peter Parker, Fluff, Food, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Getting Lost, Implied Sexual Content, Minor Violence, Nothing good happens at the waffle house, Other, Road Trips, Spider-man is an asshole but he means well, Spider-man plush, Symbiote pin ups, Vacation, food challenges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-01-11 00:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 33,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18419399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushroomsandteeth/pseuds/mushroomsandteeth
Summary: Eddie peeked inside the vehicle. The keys were still in the ignition. He scratched his chin and pondered for a moment. Stealing a car from a drug cartel didn't really seem like a crime and it wasn't like anyone was left to miss it."Hey love, how would you like to go on a vacation with me?"-------------------Eddie and his other go on a much needed vacation across the USA. 100% sugar coated fluff.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In which I attempt to write a fan fic (be gentle its my first time). 
> 
> Eddie and the symbiote are more based off their comic selves that their movie selves. The symbiote is called the symbiote not Venom. I try to stick to gender neutral pronouns for them as well.
> 
> I have trouble spelling due to a disorder so if you notice some I'm sorry. 
> 
> I'm terrified to post this. I'm probably forgetting something. Ah well. Enjoy

They had both had it rough the past few months. Being Venom was never easy but it seemed like more than ever the world had been trying to test them. Eddie had lost his most recent source of income and their appartment with it. They had made do on the streets before but Eddie was getting older and the cold nights outside weren't easy on him. His other at least seemed to just be content with Eddie by their side and normally that would be enough. But right now life seems so heavy on his shoulders. 

Tonight they had stopped a drug ring and were standing in the middle of a packed garage, bodies scattered across the floor. His other slowly flowed back inside his body and Eddie leaned back against a Mustang splattered with fresh blood. He let out a long sigh and rubbed the back of his neck. 

"...Eddie?" 

"Hm? Oh it's nothing I'm just tried"

His other rumbles a bit under their skin. He can feel them gentle cradling his heart. Eddie gives his chest a gentle reassuring pat and then looks back at the car behind them. Its a classic powder blue convertible Mustang. Eddie would have loved to have had one like it when he was younger, hell he would love to have one now. He always had dreamed of going on a nice long road trip with Anne. Nothing but the wind in his hair and the open road. 

Eddie peeked inside the vehicle. The keys were still in the ignition. He scratched his chin and pondered for a moment. Stealing a car from a drug cartel didn't really seem like a crime and it wasn't like anyone was left to miss it. 

"Hey love, how would you like to go on a vacation with me?"

\---------- 

The nice thing about hunting down criminals is they oftentimes still use cash as their main form of currency. So just by looting the bodies in the garage Eddie had a solid thousand for their trip. He took the time to wipe up as much as the blood off of the Mustang just so it wouldn't be too conspicuous. He he sat down and started up the car. He could feel his other beginning to hum with anticipation along with the car. They hadn't done anything like this together since the time they had started living on the beach. The idea of just relaxing with their other again sounded wonderful and he could tell they felt the same. 

In no time at all they were on the highway. The wind rippled through Eddie's hair. Once they were a ways from thr city his other let a few tendrils flutter out from his shoulders like wind socks. They had no idea where they were going yet but for now this was enough. 

"Darling I think we'll head down Highway 1 for now and maybe we'll hit up L.A. and see where we go from there." 

"Have no opinion on where we go Eddie so long as it is with you." 

"You'll love it the scenery is fantastic." 

After a few twists and turns they were up on top of the cliff side of Highway 1 traveling along the road. They took in the roar of the ocean and the smell of pine. His other peeked out over the edge of the Mustang's door and just stared out at the crashing waves. 

"Beautiful Eddie..." they said to him in a hushed murmur. He reached over and put a hand on the back of them gently. They rippled gently at his touch and wrapped a few tendrils round his fingers. He smiles weakly. Its been so long since he last saw them like this. They looks so relaxed and innocent. It was becoming more apparent to Eddie that he wasn't the only one who is starting to feel the wear of the years. He reflected for a moment and thought about all of the abuse that is other had been through. It hurt knowing he had been the cause of some of it. He dug his fingers into their form a bit. 

"Its in the past Eddie. Leave it there." They turned to flash a few teeth at him. He smiled back. They both had a lot to make up for. No longer running but moving on, getting better and doing it together. 

"Of course dear. Of course." Eddie turns his attention back to the road. Already he felt tension leaving his body. He took some time to reflect on all the places they could go to now. Nothing was really tying them to any one place anymore and his other had never been on a vacation nor did they know much about the country. Eddie was going to show them everything he could. Shower them with the love they deserved. 

They drove til the sunset just outside of L.A. and parked at an abandoned truck stop. It had been a long time since they had fooled around, let alone in a car, but they spent a good hour basking in each other. Trying to see if they could become one enough to forget where the host began and the symbiote ended. 

Afterward Eddie pulled the top back down and leaned back in the drivers seat, still nude, breathing heavily and holding his other as a little puddle on his chest. They stared up at the stars and he chuckled softly. 

"Mmrr?" His other rumbled at him, still warm in chemical afterglow. 

"I was just thinking why haven't we done this sooner?" He brushed a knuckle to the corner of their mouth.

"Maybe we weren't ready" his other licked some sweat off his chest sending a shiver up his spine, still overly sensitive. 

"Hmm maybe" he continued to stroke their face and gaze up at the myriad of stars. "Where do you think Sleeper is up there?" 

"Our spawn? Hmmm maybe Nowhere or Xander" 

"I miss the little guy I hope he comes back soon" a night breeze rolled over them and Eddie shivered a bit now that his body had cooled down. His other grew to wrap him in their form. "Thanks dear". 

"Love you Eddie" 

"Love you too" 

Eddie got comfortable in the embrace of his lover and his eyes grew heavy. "I don't want to sleep just yet I'm enjoying this" 

"Rest Eddie we have time" 

"I guess you're right. We have a whole vacation to spend together." He gave them a long kiss and nuzzled into them. "Goodnight dear" 

They curled closer together, the happiest they had been in a long time. 

\----------

The next morning they drove to a small diner. Eddie wanted to have a big breakfast since this the start of a big event for him. Not to mention the first time he had this much cash on him in a while. Pancakes, sausage, bacon, eggs, hashbrowns and of course a large chocolate milkshake. His other circles around inside him as he eats. Its was a treat to have such a good meal together. 

"So I was thinking the beach today and then maybe we drive around and then head towards the Grand Canyon." Eddie ignored the looks he gets from the people around him as he talks to his other. 

"Like the beach Eddie. We should go swimming" They quickly form a little head from Eddie's hand and nibble at their hashbrowns. 

"Sure whatever you want." He sipped his milkshake and paid his bill, making sure to leave a good tip. 

The beach was lovely. They had a good warm up run and then went swimming. Once they were out far enough Eddie let his other cover them and they took off like a bullet. They swam for hours together until the coast was barely a dot on the horizon. Alone together on the waves they sailed. Eddie closed his eyes and just felt his other propel their body through the water. It was like their muscles were cutting the waves with each stroke. The slight fatigue felt good as they start back to the shore. After that they got some icecream and just sat with eachother for a while. Anyone else would have thought Eddie was just a lonely drifter but he was having a lovely time with the person he cared for most. They wandered the board walk for a while and eventually made it back to the Mustang. The road called to them again and they set out for the highway. 

\------------

"Eddie its too hot" 

"Well it is called Death Valley for a reason dear" 

"We are dying Eddie" 

"We are fine dear we will be out of here in a bit and we'll stop somewhere nice for dinner. Someplace with AC." 

"We won't make it Eddie. We are buuuuuurrrnnningggg!" 

And with that the symbiote promptly flung itself into Eddie's X-Large cola he has picked up from a gas station a little earlier. 

"Wha- Hey get out of there you are getting soda all over the car!" Eddie shoved his hand into the beverage and tried to fish his lover out of the cup. He had little to no success since the soda made their whole body slick. Eddie let out an annoyed grunt and shook off his hand while his other smiled from inside the cup, wiggling their tongue in victory. "You are going to get all sticky in there" 

"Will lick myself clean later. Unless Eddie wants to for us." 

"You kinky bitch" Eddie picked up the cup and swirled it a little. The symbiote spun around in circles hissing at Eddie. He laughs and grabbed some napkins he thankfully saved earlier and cleaned up as much of the soda as he could. 

\---------- 

For dinner they stop at a restaurant that was advising a eating challenge. Eat a 40lb steak in an hour and your meal is free as well as a free T-shirt. They both thought it would be a fun idea. The waiters were concerned though when they also order a side of french fries, another chocolate milkshake and a slice of chocolate cake. When their meal arrives Eddie gives his neck a good crack and gets to work. He hopes no one knowticed that his teeth are slightly sharper then they should be. 

The walk out of the restaurant wearing their new shirt that proudly states that they won the 40lb steak contest. "Eddie we should find more places like this."

"And what just start a collection of tacty eating contests t-shirts? I don't even wear shirts love I have you" 

"Couldn't care less about shirt Eddie I just want more steak." 

Eddie laughs at that and they decide that tonight is a good night for a hotel. It nice to have a mattress to sleep on again and Eddie spreads out, stretching and getting comfortable. "Tomorrow we should get to the Grand Canyon" 

"What's so Grand about it Eddie?" His other pool out of him and wraps around his neck like a large scarf. They plant a few gentle kisses on Eddie's jaw line. 

"Well, it is just a big hole in the ground. But I've heard the view is spectacular. Its one of the seven wonders of the natural world if I remember correctly so that is at least something". 

His other hums softly into Eddie's neck. Their eyes soften a bit and they gently lick his jaw. Eddie digs his fingers into them and massages them a little. "If you are looking for a repeat of last night dear I'm going to say no. Im so full of steak I can barely move." 

"Don't need that Eddie. Just this is fine" they purr into his skin, their voice vibrates through their veins. Eddie kisses them a few times between the eyes and sighs contentedly. He sleeps the best he has in months that night.

\---------------

They discover in the morning the hotel has a continental breakfast and they eat way too many danishes. Their on the road rather quickly. Eddie is never going to get tried of this car and the bright blue sky above. They travel through a few small towns including one that is having a pepper festival. Eddie buys a few since they are cheap along with homemade tamales that they eat whike they drive. 

"Hot! HOT!" 

"I told you not to eat the pepper whole" his other is spitting up the sad remains of the pepper out the car window. 

"Eddie when are we going to go to somewhere that isn't plagued with hot?" 

"Well how about we swing up to Yellowstone through Las Vegas after this? Its summer but the nights there should get to be around 30 degrees." 

"Sure Eddie so long as we get away from the heat." They curl back into Eddie's skin now that their mouth has stopped burning. 

They reach the Grand Canyon and stare in awe at the view. It doesn't even look real, like some giant painter had come and drawn a landscape infront of them. 

"We should jump in"

"Darling this is a national landmark we should show it some respect." 

"It would be fun" 

"..." 

They walk away from the crowds as much they can toward a part of the canyon that is a bit more narrow than the rest. Eddie takes a quick glance around and then runs head first into the the canyon. His other quickly wraps around them and they dive downward at breakneck speed. They shoot a webline at the last moment and swing through. Eddie has to stop himself from shouting with excitement. Its quite the rush. His other swoons from the adrenaline. They shoot another line to get back close to where they were and climb up the rest of the way. They laugh together. 

"Ok that was a dumb idea but I would be lying if I said I didn't love it." 

"Told you" 

They head back to the Mustang and map out a way to Las Vegas. They won't reach there today but they drive as far as they can till they find another empty rest stop. Eddie spends the rest of the evening laughing and kissing his other under the stars. 

\----------------

In the morning they find a convenient store to get some breakfast but while inside they see the headline on one of the news papers for sale. "Venom Spotted Terrorizing Tourists at the Grand Canyon". The piece is accompanied by a blurry picture of them swinging by. 

"Terrorizing? We didn't do anything!" His other sputters inside them, rumbling with disbelief. 

"I know darling I know... Do you think the Web-Head will fly out again to make sure we are behaving ourselves?" 

"Hope he does since we will be long gone." His other growls out a laugh. 

"Spider-man just standing at the Canyon looking lost and confused" Eddie chuckles. "Should we try to get on more headlines throughout the country just to confuse him?" 

"Yesss" his other hisses out, sliding back out of Eddie's skin now that they are back in the car. They smirk with delight at the thought of pranking their old foe. 

"I know we're not trying to kill him anymore but its still fun to mess with him." Eddie smiles and takes a breath of fresh air. "Las Vegas is going to be splendid my dear."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might be a small break between this chapter and the next but hopefully not too long

By the time they get to Las Vegas its the evening. They slowly drive down the main strip taking in all the lights and sounds of the city. 

"So what shall we do first?" 

"Eat at a buffet!" 

"Of course you would pick that" 

"We could instead make love to you on the top of the tall pointy building. Should make front page" They point a tendril at the Stratosphere, an eagerness in their voice.

"Buffet it is"

They go to a casino with a great 'All you Can Eat' buffet and enjoy themselves. They pay for a parking garage for the night and drive all the way to the roof so they can look out at the city from the car. The trip has given both of them a lot more energy for evening activities. Eddie thinks about how beautiful his other looks like this. Their form wrapped around his and painted by the city's neon lights. He brings a hand to their face. "You're breathtaking my love" 

They bury their face into Eddie's hand, chirping and growling happily. Eddie thinks he could stay in this moment for a lifetime. 

\-----------

The next morning they go site seeing. They don't spend too much time gambling since Eddie wants to make sure they can spread their travel money out for a long time but they do end up winning 50 bucks on a Captain America themed slot machine. They go on a rollercoaster and play a few arcade games as well. They laugh when they win a giant Spider-man plush. They put the plush in the car and make it wear the "40lb steak" t-shirt. Its then they decide to climb the Stratosphere. A few shouts and screams are heard below as they climb up. They sit at the top and dangle their feet over the edge. 

"Offer still stands" 

"Im not letting you rail me with all these people watching!" 

"Pussy" 

"When did you become an exhibitionist?" 

"Haven't. Just like teasing you Eddie." 

They scale down the building when they see a helicopter is on the way and quickly slip under the radar. "We will leave the city once things calm down" 

It doesn't take too long before they drive off into the night. Leaving how they came, bathed in colored lights. 

\--------

They have gotten deep into the mountains now. The air here is crisp and even though it is summer many of the mountains are still snow covered. 

"Much better Eddie. We should live here." 

Eddie laughs "There's not much out here for a vigilante to do. Its peaceful here." 

"Well when we retire then" 

"Retire? When are we going to retire?" 

"Whenever we want" 

Eddie chuckles to himself at that. Honestly he doesn't know how long they plan on being Venom. He guesses till it feels right to stop. At this point they just are trying to do enough good to repent for their sins and they have a lot to make up for. The trip has been the first time they stopped actively fighting crime in years. 

"We could stay like this Eddie" 

"Hmm?"

"We could retire now. Just stop together. Enjoy eachother." His beloved looks into his eyes with a tenderness he hasn't seen in a long time. 

"Do you think we would feel right stopping now? I think the past would still eat at me. Even now I am dwelling on it." He put a hand under their chin. "I want to become a man worthy of your love"

"You already are Eddie" 

"Then I want to become a man worthy of my own." The symbiote caresses Eddie's cheek as he drives. "And I will be one day." 

"I want to be worthy too. I know in the past I've always run and hidden away. Afraid of my problems. Maybe I want to stay here so I can run and hide again. But I won't. We will help you to the end." 

Eddie pulls the car to the side of the road and looks deep into his other's eyes. Its so rare to hear them speak about themself in such a singular manner. He hears the sincerity in their words. Eddie pulls them into a deep kiss. His lover slips their tongue into his mouth gently and tangles it around his much smaller one. They stay there for a while renewing their vows of devotion to one another, not in words but in a language much more familiar to the symbiote. One Eddie has spent years understanding and mastering. A tongue spoken through chemicals, thoughts and feelings. They say they will be worthy of each other over and over. They speak about how they worship one another. How they will be one on the road of self improvement. Conversation without a single sound. Their language takes the form of their love. Besides words are clunky anyway. 

\-------

They reach a small town outside of Yellowstone and go to a local pizza parlor for dinner. The food is pretty good and Eddie books them a hotel for the night. Its a little too cold to sleep in the car. They curl into each other on the bed and continue where they left off earlier that day. Eddie has never felt so connected to his other. He pulls them closer. Even though they flow through his veins it never feels close enough. The symbiote thrills and tightens themself around him. They whine his name, full of longing. Eddie smiles and kisses them more. "I adore you my love"

"Eddie. Eddie. Love my Eddie" 

The whisper to each other through the night until sleep finally takes Eddie. 

\-------

They find this hotel not only has breakfast but a waffle maker and the waffles are shaped like bears. The symbiote is thrilled to bits and has Eddie drown them in butter and syrup. Eddie is just glad his other monitors their health for them. He would never be able to handle this much fat on his own. While they didn't make the front page this time in the paper they at least had an article talk about how they were attacking the Stratosphere.

"We'll have to come up with something better to do this time dear"

"Let's jump into Old Faithful" 

"No"

\--------- 

They spend a good four hours in the park just driving to see all the sites. The symbiote asks to eat a few buffalo that they see but Eddie turns down the idea. They climb down a slope and sit by a river to catch a few fish using a tendril as a line. Eddie's other loves the taste of raw fish so its a perfect picnic lunch. A bald eagle flies overhead at one point and Eddie wishes he still owned a camera but he had pawned his off once he lost his job. They both feel very one with nature. Eventually they make their way to the sulfur pools and enjoy the beautiful colors. 

"Earth has some amazing natural features" 

"Very pretty Eddie" 

Suddenly a woman scream. A mother is begging her child to get back on the protective walkway but the little girl has wandered into the sulfur field. The path behind her suddenly start to sink into the ground. The girl is scared and confused. Eddie suits up and immediately leaps towards her. He grabs her just as the ground below her feet gives way to the fatal chemical pool. Venom lands in a pool, holding the girl safely above them. The sulfur burns but luckily not enough to seriously hurt them. They walk back to the platform and give the girl back to her mother, who grabs her and clutches her tightly. 

"T-Thank you! Thank you for saving my little girl!" 

"We are glad she is safe now" They smile and pat the girl on the head "You better stick closer to your mother from now on little one" the girl is terrified, nodding rapidly while clinging to her mom. The park rangers are now coming to the scene so they make an exit. 

"Well I think we will make the papers with that one, just not in the intented way" Eddie chuckles to himself as they get in the Mustang. 

"Feels better anyway. To be seen as heroes."

"Thats because that's what we are. Or at least trying to be." 

"Where to next Eddie?" 

Eddie scratched his cheek and thought. "We will continue east and see Mt. Rushmore. After that I think we will go to Chicago" 

"Sounds good Eddie" 

Eddie pulled into a giftshop parking lot and then headed in. 

"I want to grab us one thing while we are here." Eddie wandered around until he finds what he was looking for, a horse hair blanket. It was a bit more expensive than he was hoping but it should keep them warm for the rest of the trip and after since they would most likely still be on the streets for a while. He also bought a few chocolate bars since they were available. They took their haul back to the car and his other rubbed up again the blanket with a chocolate bar in this mouth. 

"Feels like you Eddie"

"Excuse me?"

The symbiote glided over fo his face and nuzzled into his beard. "Scratchy like Eddie."

"Oh! Hm I hadn't even realized how long this had been getting." Eddie peaked at himself in the rear view mirror a bit. His hair was shoulder length while his beard had come in nicely. His hair was a lot cleaner at least since going to hotels had allowed them access to showers. "Dear which look do you prefer? I mean is the beard ok?" 

"Like anyway we look" 

"I know love but do you have a preference?" 

His other planted a few kisses on his cheek "Eddie is fine the way he is."

They keep driving and stop in Glacier national park surrounded by mountains for the night. The blanket keeps them very warm. 

\---------

"Eddie we are bored" His other is pouting up at him from his chest. 

"How about you play with the Spider-man plush?"

"Not a child Eddie. Besides if I play with it its head might go missing. Kind of like it, shame to ruin it." 

"Do you still have a crush on the Web-head?" 

"No!" They bite at Eddie's chest to daring to suggest that. 

"My god you totally still do" Eddie pokes their cheek playfully. His other snaps at his finger. 

"No! Only eyes for Eddie" they successfully grab his finger and bite it, shaking their head back and forth. 

"I'm going to wake up one night and find you making out with it" Eddie laughs and kisses the biting symbiotes head. They hiss at him and dig their teeth a little more into his hand. 

"Edddddiiiieeee" 

"Im just messing with you" 

"Apologize!" 

"You teased me about the Stratosphere I'm teasing you about your crush on Spider-man." 

"Apologize!" 

"Darling your making my hand bleed." 

This other loosens their grip on his finger and they indeed had pierced the skin. They whimper a little and lick at the wound before healing it. "...sorry...Eddie." 

"Just promise me you love me more than Spider-man." His other swirls around around him and kisses his neck. 

"Loved him. He never loved me. Only need Eddie" 

"Really? Because I can tell you think about Flash a lot too." 

"Love Flash. Flash is a friend though. We are 'buddies'. Eddie is... more." 

"Well I'm flattered you see me that way." He runs his fingers down his lovers form. 

They push back into his hand and wrap around his fingers. They look back up at him and their eyes reflect the sunlight back at him. "Love you Eddie. Different from every other host. Loved me for me when we first bonded." 

"You're just trying to get back on my good side" he fakes a pout. 

"No! Mean it! No hiding this time" they tighten around his fingers and give him an anxious look. "Love you. Love Eddie. Want Eddie." 

He pauses and bring them to his chest for a psuedo hug. "I love you too." 

They continue driving in silence for a while, holding eachother gently. Eddie mulled over his lovers words. He felt a warmth in his chest. He could tell they did still pine over both Spider-man and Flash but they ment it when they said they loved him.  
\--------------

They had been singing David Bowie songs for about an hour when they cross into South Dakota. 

"Eddie what is Wall Drug?" 

"What?" 

They point a tendril up at a billboard saying 'Wall Drug' in faded yellow letters as well as directions to it. 

"I... have no idea" 

"This is the 12th billboard advertising it Eddie. Let go there." 

"Well I do see why not." 

Wall Drug turns out to be an extremely bizarre drugstore. There is a large animatronic t-rex skeleton, funny decorations and lots of shopping. Eddie picked up a "I've been to Wall Drug" bumper sticker for the Mustang and they had lunch while they're there. 

Its not that far from Mt. Rushmore and they head up the the monument at sunset. Honestly its a lot smaller then he thought it would be but still impressive. They find a wooded area to hide the car and sleep for the night. 

"I hope you aren't too bored at night. Back when we had the appartment you at least had tv." 

"You never cared before why now?" 

Eddie frowned and pulled the blanket around himself tighter. "I've been neglectful of your needs at times. I want to change that." 

The symbiote chuckles inside him. "It is fine. Star are pretty to look up at. Soft sounds of nature too." 

"Ok good" Eddie lets out a big yawn sleep swiftly takes him. 

\--------------


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I actually got more done than I thought I would so here is a short chapter. 
> 
> Things get a little dangerous this time.

Eddie is looking over their road map that was thankfully stashed in the glove compartment. Whoever they took this car from had apparently still liked to travel analogue instead of using a gps. Which is prefect for Eddie since he no longer owned a cell phone. They started heading towards Iowa so they could loop back towards Chicago. They see a sign for 'Lambert's Cafe home of the thrown roll'. 

"Thrown rolls? Ok why not"

Eddie had thought thrown ment that they tossed the rolls while making them. He did not think he would be nailed in the head will a dinner roll while eating chicken and gravey. Despite the pastry assault though it was pretty good food. 

The sun was starting to set when they pulled into an abandoned farm house for the night. 

"I feel liked I walked onto the set of 'Children of the Corn'"

"Children of the what?" 

"Its a old 80s horror movie dear. Came out a few years before you knew me." 

"Miss going to movies with you." 

"Ya we did used to do that a lot more huh? I think that is a hobby we should pick up again." Eddie started playing with his beard hair. His other suddenly jumped out if his stomach, claws out and fangs bare. 

"Boo!" 

"..." 

"You were supposed to scream and be scared" 

Eddie laughed and pet their head while they pouted. "I'm too used to you dear I just think you look cute." 

"Cute!" They deflated a little. 

"Ya your adorable lethal teeth and beautiful opale eyes. You are positively cute." 

The symbiote stared at him for a bit and then tackled him. "Eddie you are embarrassing!" 

Eddie barked out another laugh and held them close to him. "Look at you, how could you think I find you scary? If you could blush you would be. My adorable deadly delight" 

"Edddddiiieeee" they wriggled against him in his embrace and whined his name. 

"Lovelier than the stars you are darling."

Its was then that Eddie discovered his lover had a bit of a praise kink. Because of that he didn't sleep much that night. 

\---------

"Sweet home Chicago~!" 

"You are from San Francisco Eddie" 

"I know its a song love" 

They were driving through the loop. Eddie had made sure they got some Chicago style deep dish and a hotdogs. His love was curled up next to him eating directly out of the box. 

"Love how interested are you in the museums here?" 

"Actually want to go to planetarium and aquarium." 

"Alright sounds good" Eddie put on his turn signal and headed toward the aquarium first. 

They spent hours staring at all the marine life. They were currently watching some killer whales. 

"They look like you"

"What! No!" 

The staff where starting to feed the whales and one snapped up a fish right infront of them with large white teeth. 

"Ok maybe a little" 

They bought a penguin hat and put it on Spider-man plush. 

\--------- 

Next was the planetarium and they caught the last show of the night. The symbiote named off to Eddie a few star systems it recognizes as they watched. Its was fun getting both a human and alien perspective of the stars. They stopped at a little gyro shop for dinner. 

As they were resting in the car for the night they suddenly felt something moving the car. 

"Eddie people are touching the car" 

Eddie groaned and sat up in the Mustang only to find a gun pointed at his face. Two boys no older than their mid teens were next to the vehicle. 

"Shit why didn't you check the inside dumbass" said the kid without the gun. 

"Put the gun down son" Eddie addressed them sternly. He knew these kids likely weren't bad they probably were just trying to make ends meet. He had reported in the past on the situation in Chicago, how it was easier for many young people to join gangs then to find a job in the city. 

"Listen man I don't wanna hurt cha I just want your wheels." The one with the gun said. 

"Man what are you doing just ice his ass!" Said the other. 

"Dude I don't wanna kill him. This was just strip job not a murder." 

"Old fuck is homeless no one is gonna miss him" and with that the kid grabbed the other kids gun and fired two rounds into Eddies chest. 

It hurt but his other had been more then ready to take the bullets. The symbiote encased his body and then towered over the boys from inside the car. The kid dropped the gun with a loud clack. Venom picked him up with one hand and spit the two bullets into his other. 

"We believe these belong to you" 

"S-shit man I'm sorry I didn't know please don't hurt me." 

"So you think it is ok to kill a homeless man but not us? Give us one good reason we shouldn't bite off your scalp and slurp out your brains?" 

"Please please don't kill me" the kid squirmed in his hand unable to move in their grip. 

"Please man just let him go!" Suddenly the kid who had originally been holding the gun grabbed their arm. "He's a dumbass but I've known him since we were kids please don't kill him. He's like a brother to me." He clung to this arm and pulled as hard as his could to no avail. Venom stared into his eyes for a moment and then dropped the teen. 

"If he is like a brother then you keep him in line like one." Venom pressed a claw into his shirt and then turned their attention back to the would be murder. "If we ever catch you preying on the innocent again we will find you and turn your head into beef tartar. Are we clear?" 

The kid could only helplessly nod. 

"Good now get out of here." The boys scampered off. 

"Think they learned anything Eddie?" 

"Ya dont shoot naked sleeping homeless men in convertibles" 

\------------

Their second day in Chicago was spent doing more site seeing. They went on an architectural cruise around the river. It was very relaxing. They went to Navel Pier as well to ride the ferris wheel. Near the top Eddie coaxed his lover out of his chest and enjoyed the view with them after a few deep kisses. They walked along Lake Michigan until a rainstorm started up. They hurried back to the Mustang and cuddled while Eddie over looked their road map again. 

"New Orleans... and Key West. That's where I want to go next" Eddie thoughts filled with beignets, muffaletta, and key lime pie. His other swam in his mind and moaned with hunger. 

"Eddie lets go now! Want to try it all!"

"Alright dear we will head out. This rain doesn't seem to be letting up either so might as well leave since we can't site see anymore." Eddie started the car and they were on the road. 

"We didn't really do anything of note in this city though. No headline for us" His other pooled in his lap like a cat. 

"We almost killed a would be murder. I'm starting to wonder if we did the right thing in letting him live." 

"Human morality is strange. Still have trouble understanding it. Don't know if I ever will." 

"Its because it is a very subjective thing my dear. Not even the Avengers can agree on how to handle it. They fight about it all the time." 

"Don't want to fight heroes anymore, just protect the innocent." 

"And we shall my dear and we shall." 

\--------

They both were still hungry as they drove when the symbiote jumped out of Eddie's chest and slapped itself agaist the car window. 

"Love you ok?" 

"Eddie! Found dinner!" His other pointed to a sign

'10 lb Burger Challenge: Finish in an hour and your meal is free!' 

Eddie can't help but laugh. "Alright alright you found another eating challenge I guess we have to take it. 

The burger was so rare on the inside Eddie had to keep himself from moaning while eating. His other loved rare meat and he was getting the strongest feedback loop from them. The prize for winning this time came with a little pin. They also had their picture taken and put on the restaurant's 'wall of fame'. They pinned the badge to the Spider-man plush and found a good place to settle for the night. 

\-----------


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how I keep getting these done so quickly. 
> 
> Eddie and his other enjoy the coast.

"Eddie!!!!" His other screamed in horror. 

"Darling darling its ok! You can have some of mine." 

They were sitting outside the Mustang hidden from view under an old weeping willow. They had decided to get icecream from a small parlor they found. Sadly the symbiote had just dropped its cone into the grass and was mourning it like a lost friend. 

"Really?" They were calming down a bit now. 

"Oh of course dearest." Eddie offered up his cone and watched his other tenderly eat at the cone, making sure not to loss it this time. Eddie brings a hand to the back of their head and rubs gently. "There ya go dear. God you are cute like this." 

His other purred into the icecream and closed their eyes to creseant in pleasure. Nothing beat chocolate icecream on a hot day while their Eddie petted them. 

They had been driving along the Mississippi River for some time now, New Orleans was not that far off. When they got there it was early in the morning on the first thing they did was get in line in front of Cafe Du Monde. Thet purchased the biggest amount of Beignets they could, found a large magnolia tree, and sat underneath it. Eddie snuck pieces of beignet to the tiny head his other formed in his lap so that no one would notice. Eddie though had started to draw some attention to them because he was having trouble stifling his laughter after seeing his others face covered in powdered sugar. 

They spent the next part of the day going around the French Quarter taking in all the sights. There was one shop that his other dragged him into that was colored with many different flags items of sexual nature. They didn't buy anything naughty but they did get a pride bandana and tied it around the neck of the Spider-Man plush. 

" No one's going to be able to recognize that this thing as Spider-Man after a while"

"Like it this way Eddie, it's cute."

"It is a pretty good representation of our trip too."

Around lunch time they found a place that sold pretty good sandwiches and got a shrimp po' boy. They went for a walk on the beach again and then packed it up to head east. 

\-------------

They had found a rest stop for the night to sleep but when Eddie woke up his skin felt weird on his stomach. He saw his other stretched out over his entire stomach, staring up at it. 

"You doing all right love?" He asked with a stretch and a yawn. 

"I'm stuck."

"What?"

"Got really hot last but didn't want to stop cuddling. So I spread out and now I'm stuck" 

Eddie gently grabbed his lover and tugged gently. 

"Ahhhh~!" 

"Oh sorry!" They held tight to his skin. It seems that in the middle of the night they had created a vacuum seal in between the two of them "Well this is troublesome can't you just sink back into me?"

"It... it tickles when we move Eddie." 

"Geez you really did a number on us didn't you?" 

"Not my fault Eddie! Didn't know this could happen!" 

"Ok ok calm down we will fix this." Eddie gently moved his finger in between his skin in the Symbiote. 

"Nhg!" 

"Sorry sorry I'm trying to be gentle." Eddie tugged a bit more. His other writhed and moaned. Finally Eddie pealed them all the way off. He was left with an exhausted melty lover and the world's largest hicky on his stomach. 

"...Let's go find a truck stop with a shower." 

Eddie's abs were sore for the rest of the trip through mainland Florida.

\------------

Key West was absolutely beautiful. The first thing they did was they did on the island was go to the southernmost point of United States and stood next to the big beacon that marked it. On their way back they went to a little shop that had tons of Key Lime items. They had pies, tarts, a milkshake and that they also bought some shampoo and soap since they like the smell so much. 

They also went on a tour of the Hemingway House. Eddie was a big fan of Hemingway so getting the tour was very interesting for him. And of course they stopped to pet as many six-toed cats as possible. 

"We should take a cat" 

"No! Where would we even keep it?"

They had dinner at a bar. It was a fun place and even had a tree with a sign nailed to it that said 'Hemingway pissed here'. For most of the trip Eddie hadn't really gone drinking so he had a beer along with some hot wings. They found some novelty sunglasses for sale shaped like limes. 

"Are you thinking what I'm thin-"

"SPIDER-MAN!!!" 

And so the plush now had shades.

They had rented a bed and breakfast for the night because Eddie was to still too sore from his giant hickey to sleep in the car. It was honestly the best place they had stayed yet. A very cute three bedroom house, own by a chubby middle aged man and his husband that thankfully had a cancelation last minute. Otherwise Eddie was afraid they most likely wouldn't have found anywhere to stay since it was peak season for the island. The whole room smelled of lavender and sandalwood. The room was tropical themed but in a boho chic style. 

"Man I feel like we are on our honeymoon" 

"Eddie will you marry me?" 

"We kinda already are I mean we have a kid?" 

"Marry me Eddie make me yours forever" his other spilled out around him dramatically and hugged him, laying this head on his chest. 

"You are so silly of course I'll marry you." Eddie kissed the top of their head and they thrilled into his chest. Eddie flopped backward onto the bed and stretched. "If you are gentle with me I think I can give you a good wedding night." Eddie smirked up at his other. 

"With pleasure Eddie" 

\----------

The next morning they have a full American breakfast again but this time it also had cherry key limeade made by the B&B owner's husband. Eddie had the road map on the table and is looking it over. 

"Heh I know where we have to go next." 

"Where?" 

"Hersey Pennsylvania" 

"Hersey...? Like... like the chocolate bar?!" 

" Ya love that's where they make them" 

"Oh Eddie!!!" They did flips inside him. He had to grip the table because of the intensity of the love his other was sending through their feedback loop. He could feel them kiss every organ, every muscle fiber, every single bone in his body. "Eddie! Take us back to the room! Now! Need to ravage you!" 

"Oh my god" Eddie bite his lower lip and trembled a bit. He slowly got to his feet and sneaked back to their room. Luckily they had it reserved til noon that day. 

They ended up renting the room for one more day because Eddie was once again too sore for the car, or even move after that. 

\-----------


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to contain all of Hersey together so this chapter might be short. I don't know.

The symbiote was constantly vibrating as they drove. They couldn't sit still for a moment. They swam through Eddie, cuddled Eddie, gnawed on the Spider-man plush's leg for a bit and in general zoomed around the inside of the car. 

"Eddie are we there yet?" 

"No dear"

"...How about now" 

"Don't do this" 

"How much longer then" 

"Well we are currently in South Carolina and we have fove more states to enter" 

"Sooooo" 

"About a day away dear" 

"A day!" They flops over on Eddie and cling to his thigh. 

"I promise darling it will be worth it just hold your horses" 

They whine and nuzzle into Eddie's stomach disappearing inside him. 

"You're so cute when you pout"

"Always think I'm cute!"

"Its because you are"

Eddie rubbed his stomach to comfort his other for a while. 

\-----------

They stop at a waffle house for dinner. The food comforts his other and they calm down considerably. 

"There ya go much better." He thought to his other while the ate. The symbiote relaxed in his stomach and purred softly. The door chimes as a man walks into the restaurant and for the second time in his trip Eddie had a gun held to his head. 

"Everyone on the floor now!" The man shouts. The few other patrons hit the deck and the chef hides behind the griddle. Eddie stares at the man and remands seated. 

"You too grandpa!" The man gestures at Eddie using the gun. 

"Grandpa!" Eddie stands as his other twists around him into Venom and grabs the man, hold him in the air. "Now listen here we might be old but we are no where near close to being called 'grandpa'!" 

The man is too shocked to say anything and helplessly dangles from Venom's grip. 

"If we were a grandpa we would need assistance doing things like opening jars. We still have quite the strong grip, we will demonstrate for you." Venom grabs the mans head and twists until his neck snaps. "See? Not a grandpa." 

Venom drops the now lifeless body of the robber to the floor and from inside their form produces enough money to pay for their meal and tip. The put it on the table they were eating at and lean over the counter to look at the cowering chef. 

"Sorry about the mess. We would love to stay and help clean up but we have previous reservations that require our haste." 

And with that they get back into the Mustang and drive for a few more hours. 

\----------

"Eddie Eddie the lamp posts are kisses!" 

"Ha ha look at that they are!" 

His other was making all kinds of alien noises, some Eddie had never heard before, to express how happy they were to finally be in Hersey. 

"Oh Eddie lets get chocolate now!"

"Don't fret dear I have a whole itinerary planned out." 

First they went to a brunch restaurant that specialized in chocolate. They had chocolate shakes, chocolate pancakes, and some local specials as well. After that they went to the Hersey store. 

Eddie had to do everything he could to keep his other inside his body. They bounced around and asked for one of every chocolate. Eddie knew the minute he took his other here he was going to have to spoil them. They filled a basket with treats of every sort. After their shopping spree they went and got Reese's icecream and state together in the car. 

"Eddie I love you for all eternity" 

"You better this is where most of our vacation funds are going." 

"Eddie why don't we go to Philadelphia next? Its close. Flash had tried to take down a mob there and didn't succeed before we went to space. We should go and use them to 'increase our funds'" 

"Thats a splendid idea. We can vacation there too for a bit. Good thinking my gorgeous genius" Eddie scratched under his lovers jaw. 

"Mrrrrr~! Feed us more chocolates Eddie!" 

They traveled around the city and picked up a few other chocolate delights. Eddie regretted his purchase of the key lime shampoo and soap when he found chocolate scented ones. His other insisted they buy them anyway. They spent the entire day in a chocolate filled bliss. Eddie was sure if he had been just by himself he would have gotten sick of the flavor but now but with his others feedback loop every bite was tastier than the last. They found a secluded spot under a bridge for the night. Eddie gp3t comfortable in the back seat and his other curled up on his stomach. 

"Try this one its mint cookies and cream" Eddie unwrapped the chocolate and his other opened their mouth. Eddie placed the chocolate delicately on their plush pink tongue and the symbiote ate it in one bite. 

"Mmmhhhh!!! Eddie eat this one" the symbiote grabbed a peanutbutter cup and fed it gently to Eddie. 

"Those ones are always good." 

"Eddie... thank you." 

"For what darling?" He pet them and fed them another chocolate. 

"For this trip. Know you wanted to take Anne on this trip but..." 

"Hey hey" he grabbed them by the cheeks and stared deep into their eyes. "I did want to take Anne on this trip in the past. But now I want to take you. It is not a substitution dearest it is my current desire. My wishes are to travel with you and only you." 

"Eddie..." He could feel words failing his other so they spoke to him in their native tongue. Eddie felt feelings of gratitude, of joy, of desire. His other bathed him in their pleasure or not just being on this trip but being their partner. Their everything. 

"I love you too dear" he gave then a kiss and popped another chocolate into his mouth. 

"Thank you Eddie" 

\------------


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day holy moly. Things get a bit more violent in this chapter and its a bit shorter but I did it for pacing reasons.

They stayed in Hersey for three more days. By the end of it Eddie's other had pretty much drown him in love and affection. 

"Eddie remember when I said we should live in Yellowstone?" 

"Yes I do."

"Lets stay here instead." 

"Darling if we stay here any longer I'm going to gain 100lbs. I don't even want to think how much I gained from being here four days." 

"Will eat your fat off. Let us stay please" 

"So you can get fat? No."

"Don't get fat. Just grow larger" 

"Wait how big are you right now?" 

Suddenly his other engulfed both the car and Eddie at the same time. 

"Can do this comfortable for extended periods of time as well are control... maybe five more people" 

"Well I'll remember that. But we still aren't staying we still need money." 

"Goodbye sweet city of chocolate" the symbiote receded back into Eddie.

They drove off towards Philadelphia. 

\----------

The drive was very short compared to the rest of their trip. They got Philly cheese steaks for lunch. 

"Alright darling so whats our plan of attack" 

"Drive three blocks from here and then take a right. If we are lucky they still at using an old warehouse as one of their bases. That was the last intel Flash got. Never got to act on it." 

"Alright let's do this" 

The drove over to the warehouse but parked a block away. They formed Venom and used their camouflage to sneak past the barbed wire fence. They peaked into the building from a sky light and watched below. The men were indeed still using this building. They saw that a large amount of meth was apparently be made and transported from here. A lot of men were in the building, about twenty in total. 

"Showtime darling" 

They fell into the building silently and snuck behind their first victim, snapping his neck. He let out a gurgle as he perished which alerted the others too them. 

"Looks like you are holding quite the altercation mind if we join?" The men open fired on Venom and they stood and took the shots. When they ran out Venom grinned revealing the bullets, spitting them back and killing a few more men. They rampaged through the rest as if they were dancing together. They were so in sink. Their trip had done wonders for them. Eddie no longer felt heavy or tried when they moved. He felt like he did ten years ago, no even better. Never had being Venom felt so wonderful. Soon no one was left in the warehouse. 

"What an invigorating rush my love!" They pooled out and kissed him deeply. "I feel so one with you" 

"We are one. We are Venom" 

"Yes yes we are" 

They almost forgot they were surrounded by dead bodies while they kissed a bit longer. 

"Eddie we should probably get going. More men might come soon"

"Right you are my wonderful other. But once we get back to the car, you are mine" 

The symbiote thrilled and they collected their bounty. Even more than the first time since there was some stashed away in a safe they found. 

"With this after our trip and once I get another job we can put a down payment on a condo I think." 

"This was a big ring, made a lot of money" 

"Well it is our fruit for the picking now" 

They packed up and headed back to the convertible, laughing to eachother. 

\-----------

Eddie woke up the next morning sore and nude. His other and he had stayed up late into the night with eachother. 

"Darling... you make me so happy" he rubbed his stomach. His other leaked through his fingers and smiled up at him. 

"What brought that on Eddie?" 

"Just thinking of you dearest. Now I think I know where I want to go next." 

"Where Eddie?" 

"Back to where it all began. New York city." 

\----------


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the biggest chapter I had planned. I don't know how much longer this will go but I think we are close to the end.

Its not a long drive from Philadelphia to New York and they arrive before they know it. Eddie is able to get a decent hotel with parking because of the mobster money. The first thing they do is go back to the start, the church where they met. 

The church is still very worn down from the last time they visited. Eddie takes a deep breath and enters through the large oak doors. 

"Whenever we come here I get the strangest feeling. So many emotions fight inside us." 

"Same here Eddie. Place of love. Place of pain." 

They here foot steps and a priest they recognize steps out from the back. 

"My child it has been quite a while since your last visit" the priest smiled warmly at Eddie.

"Sorry I haven't come more frequently Father. Been a bit busy and I moved across the country. How have you been?" 

"I've been alright. Slowly more and more come back to my parish but it is a struggle. Last I saw you, you were having relationships troubles correct? How is that fairing?" 

"We have our ups and downs but its never been better. We took a vacation to bond a bit more. I think we are healthier as a whole but I want to keep working on it." Eddie's other wrapped gently around his heart as he spoke, in full agreement of his words.

"Partnerships are a team effort and it is often said that love is when two people agree to work on the other's faults. Im happy for you my child." 

"We both agreed to work together to become our best selves and move on from the past." 

"Thats wonderful. Well I'll let you worship in peace. It was nice seeing you." 

"Nice seeing you too"

And with that the priest left them, heading to the backroom from which he came. 

"Want to work hard with you Eddie. Want to do our best." 

Eddie gave the back of his hand a kiss since he didn't feel safe letting his other out in the church."And we will dear. We will." 

Eddie sat in a pew and looked up at the angel he had seen so many times before, reflecting on the time he and his other had spent together. He slowly got up and stood infront of her and smiled. 

"Darling will you take me in sickness and health, for better or worse, till death do us part?" Eddie smirked. 

"You are such a sap." He felt a tongue lick his neck. "And yes. Eddie will you take us?" 

"Forever darling." 

It was a quiet moment but very important to them. 

\---------- 

They pulled the car up to a house in Queens. A very particular house in Queens and had been standing there for about five minutes. 

"I want to do this... but I can't get my feet to move." 

"That might be me Eddie. Very anxious." 

"Its ok its just... God we should just rip this off like a bandaid! Lets go!" Eddie took a step when he heard a familiar voice behind him. 

"Look I know you guys are obsessed with me but this? This is just sick and weird." They turned and there was Spider-man sitting on a lamp post, holding up their Spider-man plush by a web line. 

"Is this like a voodoo thing? I'm I going to get seven years bad luck for touching this thing?" He quipped. 

"God its already hard to do this but when ever you open your mouth you just make it infinitely harder web-head." Eddie glared up at him. 

"Harder to do what? I've been watching you guys since you got here and I can't make heads or tails what your game plan is. Sitting in front of my house in a ugly convertible? What gives?" 

"Ok make fun of the plush, fine its a joke souvenir anyway, but you're lying if you don't think this car is sexy as hell." 

"Ok never say the word 'sexy' in front of me again. But seriously Eddie why are you here? I've seen the papers. You've been all over the country the past few weeks doing all kinds of stuff and now you're infront of my house looking like a lost dog. Are you going to attack me? Ask for my help? Is Carnage loose again?" 

"We came to apologize." 

"...Excuse me?" 

"We... we want to apologize. We know it doesn't make up for anything we did before but we want to make the effort. We have a bad habit of blaming others for our problems and not taking responsibility for what we do. But no more. We are making an active effort to change. For the better, together. So we both want to say... we are sorry." 

"...Ok when I woke up this morning I definitely didn't expect this to be what would happen today." 

Eddie sighed and looked down at his feet "Honestly dear I don't know why we bothered to do this"

"No no I'm glad you did this Eddie. I don't believe a word of it but hey maybe, just maybe, you stepped out of your crazy make believe world enough to realize you're a terrible person and want to change that. And if so that's fantastic! One less lunatic on my back" Spidey glanced back down at the plush. "But looking at this thing I severely doubt it. Thanks anyway." And with that he snapped his web line so the plush fell back into the car as he swung off. 

"...Eddie wanna get some pizza?" 

\--------

They went to an old favorite pizza pub of Eddie's and got beer and pizza. They both where exhausted after today and needed to take it easy. 

"Darling tomorrow lets just be tourists. I can't stand another emotional day like today." 

"Too tried to even have sex tonight. Spider-man is exhausting." 

"What do you see in him anyway?" 

"Strong, works hard, wants to do good. Also seem to have a thing for guilt-ridden men."

"And dumb blondes" 

His other rumbled out a laugh from his ribs. "Do seem to be attracted to blondes, though Spindey is a brunette." 

"Exactly he isn't your type love" Eddie sipped his beer. 

"No no he isn't. Need a thicker man. Strong, stubborn, uses flowery language. Cares deeply for the innocent and the poor. Has thighs like tree trucks and isn't ashamed of his body. That kind if man is, delicious." He could feel his other mentality lick their lips.

Eddie choked on a laugh "My thighs aren't that big". 

"You could crush a man's skull Eddie. Umf!" His other shuttered at the thought. "Nevermind about being too tried for sex. Want your tasty thighs tonight." 

Eddie laughed and took another bite of pizza. 

\----------- 

The next day they were tourists. They went to quite a few different attractions and restaurants and just relaxed and laughed. They need saw Spider-man again but this time he was wrapping up fight against the Scorpion. 

"Huh we are just running into all your old hosts darling." 

"Did not like Mac. Mac didn't treat us right" 

"I don't think Mac knew what he was doing. He seemed lost." 

"Very lost. Always lost" 

"Poor guy. Honestly though I was lost at that time too." 

"Lost your damn mind Eddie! Though I did too. Regret that time." 

"Just another thing to work past" 

"Together Eddie" his other bubbled in his skin. "Eddie lets get icecream and see a movie!" 

"Sure anything you want love."

\-----------

They got tickets for a romance flick, some popcorn and sat way in the back. His other formed a hand and they laced their fingers together. It was relaxing and Eddie loved it. Took him back to simpler times. They both liked the movie and were talking about it when they left the theater when suddenly Eddie felt strange. He felt he had to go to the roof of the theater for some reason. 

"Eddie you ok?" 

"I...I don't know. Humor me for a moment darling." They stunk into an alley and formed Venom, scaling the building and stood on the roof. 

"Parents do you have any idea how hard it is to get your attention? I was this close to throwing a rock at your head instead of my normal methods" Sleeper was leaning against an exhaust port on a roof. 

"Sleeper!" They ran over and hugged their child as tight as they could. "We missed you so much when did you get here?" 

"About a week ago. I went back to your apartment and you were gone." 

"We moved awhile ago actually. This is why you have to keep in contact with us more often." Venom pinched his cheeks and tugged his face a little. "Come visit us! We miss you!" 

"Ow ow parents stop" Sleeper pouted at them but then they all laughed together. 

They spent hours on the roof top and talked. Sleeper told them all about his travels and where he had gone. It was so nice to catch up with them. They ordered take out and while the delivery boy was a little confused about giving Chinese food to a guy outside a movie theater he didn't ask. They ate on the roof and laughed and chatted till the sun came up. Eddie and his other were just so happy their child had come back. 

"Parents I'm glad I got to see you again. I don't think I've fully sated my wanderlust though I just got a bit homesick. I'm going to head back out to space. I promise I'll see you soon."

"Thats fine just... make sure to check in every now and then ok? We love you. Take care of yourself." 

"I love you too" Sleeper gave them one last hug before disappearing from sight. 

Eddie sat in silence for a bit until he realized he was crying. They both where. 

"Lets head back to the hotel dear" 

"Sure Eddie" 

They flopped over on the bed of their room and stayed there for a whole day. 

\----------


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I ended up planning way more stuff. I do think I know what my next fic is but i have a few more chapters of this to go. Honestly the original plan was to end it here. 
> 
> Things get spicy in this chapter.

They were both tried of New York. The city was much too full of old emotions. So Eddie had the old map out again and was plotting where to go next.

"Somewhere quiet. I want to go back to just spending time with you and you alone." 

"Too much here Eddie" 

"...Maine! That perfect we will travel out to the country side and I think I'll call ahead and rent a cabin" 

"Maine has seafood Eddie. We need lobster" 

"Sure lobster, clams, you name it!" 

Eddie used a computer in the hotel to find a cabin to rent and makes the call. 

"I think after this we will be recharged enough to head back on the road. After that I was thinking Niagara Falls." 

"Canada!" 

"Just for a short bit, there are a few other places I want to go." 

"Back on the road with Eddie" his other purred in his lap and licked his abs. "Eddie, Eddie, my Eddie!" 

"You seem to be back in high spirits already" 

"Dreaming of us alone in a cabin with delicious lobster" they drooled all over his crotch with a lazy smile on their face. 

Eddie laughed and pet his lover a bit. 

\----------

They packed everything back up in the convertible and headed out by noon. They did stop for lunch at a shawarma place since a while back everyone had been raving about them. It was pretty good but they didn't really get why everyone was going nuts over it. 

\--------

"Its funny to think only a little while we were driving on the other side of this country" 

His other didn't answer they just pooled in his lap and nestled down. They make a few almost silent squeaks and growls. Eddie reached down and messaged their head. He could feel they where distressed. 

"Whats wrong darling. You were so happy earlier." 

They curl up tightly and push deeper into Eddie's hand. Words on the tip of their tongue but refusing to come out. 

"You can tell me anything love, I'm here for you."

"Miss... miss our spawn..." 

"Hey they will be back its ok" Eddie rubbed him all over gently, trying to push the tension out of their body. 

"Eddie... I'm greedy." 

"What do you mean?" 

"I want another one. I want another one with you. They turned out great, rested my fears. Want another and to tell you this time but..." 

"You're pretty sure they where you're last aren't you." 

"Not sure actually... Eddie I never thought one like them could exist. One like me. They aren't a monster. Not a monster."

The symbiote curled a few tendrils around Eddie's fingers and licks his finger tips.

"We did a good job. They are a little head strong and can be a bit extreme in their methods but I think that is just because they take after their parents." Eddie gave their body a little squeeze, he sunk his fingers in more and pulled at their form. He did his best to sooth them. 

"Eddie I hope they one day find a good host. A partner not a puppet." 

"I hope so too love. I really do." 

\------------

The cabin was cozy and quiet. An old rustic building, no cable, no internet, they were lucky it had a phone line. The first thing they did was head to a small coast town nearby and found a seafood place. The had lobster, clams, and fish and chips. They had a nice table outside where they could watch the ocean. 

"This ocean feels so much different from the one on the other coast" 

"Its still water Eddie" 

"Ya but it feels different, maybe its the land affecting it." 

"You are silly Eddie" his other popped out of his chest and munched a few fries. Eddie grabbed them before they could duck back in and kissed them all over. The symbiote wiggled in his grasp and purred. 

They got back to the cabin later after a long walk on the beach. As they got out of the car there was an explosion. 

The poor Mustang was hit and flipped over in a large fireball. Eddie ducked and covered his head before rolling out of the way of another explosion while forming Venom. They scanned the area and saw in the trees three cars full of men, one with the offending rocket launcher that had destroyed their car. 

"Who are these guys?" Eddie's other growled from inside their form. 

"If I had to guess its the revenge party from that mob we messed with" 

The rolled from gunfire as the man with the rocket launcher reloaded. Venom charged into the cars, grabbing the front bumper of one and throwing it into another. They ripped their way through bodies but then another explosion went off next to them, burning them badly. Eddie took a knee and the men surrounded them. 

Then a shot rang out, hitting the man with the rocket launcher between the eyes. Eddie turned and saw a familiar mask. 

"Flash!?" 

Agent Anti-Venom was standing about ten feet away from the party, guns at the ready.

"I appreciate you guys taking up an old mission for me but man are you sloppy." Flash jumped into the fray, guns blazing. Venom took the surprise assistants to get back on their feet and together they took out the remaining men. 

After the fight both Flash and Eddie returned to normal form, Flash had his prosthetics on. 

"I never thought I would be so happy to see your sorry mug" Eddie barked at him and grabbed his hand for a strong shake. 

"Flash! Flash!!" Eddie's other wrapped in a swirl from Eddie's arm to Flash's, linking the two men and nuzzling deep into Flash's chest.

"Good to see you too buddy" Flash pet the symbiote gently. "So what the hell were you guys thinking pissing off the biggest mob organization in Pennsylvania?"

"We needed cash and it was a quick fix" Eddie shrugged, still holding Flash's hand so his other could give their old friend more affection. 

"I think that's the stupidest thing you've ever done." Flash scratched under the symbiote's chin. "You like that buddy?" 

"Flaaaasssshhhhh" they had a doppy smile on their face. Eddie could feel love pouring out of the symbiote. He was jealous for a moment but he remembered the past few days they had spent on their trip and all his worries left. His other loved Flash but they were his and his alone. 

"Well at least they are taken care of now." Eddie smirked. 

"Pff you wish Brock, they are most likely more pissed than ever now. Actually since you are already involved mind helping me with this one? I could drop you but working with this old softy again would be great" Flash pet the purring symbiote more. 

"Sure they have to pay for what they did the the convertible and sp- crap Spider-man!!" Eddie ran towards the flaming convertible. 

"What! Spider-man is in the car!?" Flash's face went white with horror as he ran after Eddie. 

"He's okay!" Eddie ripped the slightly burnt but still whole Spider-man plush from the wreckage. 

"...Are you kidding me." 

\-----------

They got the Mustang to a repair shop but it was pretty much scrap metal. It didn't help that Eddie didn't have proof of insurance or even ownership of the vehicle. Eddie made a mental note to steal as much cash and a new car while on this mission. 

"Alright Flash lets go kicks some mobster tail." 

\-----------


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was a little over indulgent in my love towards the symbiote this chapter but after everything they have been through they deserve it. Also might have been inspired by the Stim Slime comics. 
> 
> Will Flash be a permanent stay on? I leave that up to you guys. I could go either way.

Flash luckily had his own car so they were already on the road back to Philadelphia. The symbiote was stretching out from Eddie and curled up in Flash's lap, purring and cuddling his things. 

"I'm going to be honest Eddie I thought you would be more jealous of all the attention I'm getting." 

"If we did this a week or two ago I would have been but we been working on our relationship this whole trip. When I stopped and thought about it I don't think I have to worry at all. Besides the only reason they are cuddling you so much is because they don't see you enough." Eddie reached over and scratched his other gently. 

"Well that's good to hear I've been a bit tense this whole car ride because I'm just waiting for when you get fed up and slug me." Flash took one hand off the wheel to also rub the symbiote. 

"That could still happen but not over this" Eddie pointed down at his other who was a drooling mess of happiness. Never had it received so much love and attention from two men they cherished. "Little thing's in ecstasy." 

"Ya I'm a little worried. You doing okay there buddy?" He scatched the top of their head while Eddie rubbed their body. 

"G-guh F-flash Edd-ie mrrmphff~!" They squeezed Flash's thighs and nuzzled deeply into Eddie's and Flash's hands. 

"...Ya they're fine" Eddie chuckled. He kind of wanted to see how far he could push his other, just how happy he could make them so he messaged this body the best he could, hit all the right spots. His other squeaked, murmured, and moaned into Flash's thigh, wrapping their tongue around him too. 

"This is getting awkward. Also I'm going to need a shower I'm covered in drool." 

"Its cute and you love it so don't you dare stop." 

"Ok it is cute but can we switch laps I'm uncomfortably soaked." 

"Big baby" Eddie picked up the symbiote and pulled them back into his lap. They left a larged string of tentacles and slobber behind, still attacted to Flash's right thigh. The symbiote perked up a bit out of their dreamy state and caressed both Flash and Eddie with tendrils. 

"Don't want to leave the car" they squeezed both mens' hands. 

"Darling you just want us to keep rubbing you. This is your fantasy isn't it?" 

"No its not. Both of you naked on a bed covered in dark chocolate, licking it off slowly. That's my fantasy. Oh and after the chocolate you bo-"

"I don't want to hear this! I don't want to be anywhere near Eddie when he is naked let alone chocolate covered!" 

Eddie was dying with laughter. "That's why its a fantasy Flash. Don't worry they have taken up teasing lately they didn't mean it. Oh man that was rich." 

"Totally meant it. Want both of you" the symbiote licked its lips. 

Flash stared blankly forward at the road. "Why did I agree to this." 

\--------

They get to Flash's apartment and he goes straight to the shower. Eddie relaxes on the couch with his other. 

"You feeling good love?" 

"Excited. This is fun traveling with both you and Flash. Can we take him with on the road trip?" 

"I don't think he will want too after your little chocolate fantasy in the car" 

The symbiote deflates in Eddie's lap and whimpers. "Was just telling the truth. Got to confident in self..." 

"Hey no no don't start thinking that way. You were just being honest with him. You've been around me for a while and I've been working on being as open as possible with you. So you thought you could do the same with Flash and well he just wasn't ready. That's not your fault dear. And I never said he wouldn't. If this mission goes well I'll ask him ok?" 

"Really?" The symbiote perked up instantly and nuzzled Eddie's chest. 

Eddie smiled and let out a chuckle. "Yes really. Besides I think if it was just you and him he would be up to that chocolate fantasy. Flash I think is straight so having me in there was just to weird for him." 

The symbiote giggled and kissed under Eddie's chin, burying their face in his beard. Flash came out of the bathroom in his wheelchair fully dressed but with a towel on his head. 

"Well glad you two are having fun." 

"Flash come join us. Our other feels bad about making you uncomfortable on the car ride." 

Flash wheeled over and pet the symbiote some. "Wow did you just say 'our' other? You really are trying to change." 

"It's a work in progress. Spidey didn't believe me, I'm hoping you will." He joined the symbiote pampering and his other melted between the two men. 

"You talked to him about this?" 

"Tried to apologize. He insulted my car and called me insane." 

"Do you blame him? You tormented him for years." 

"So did you if I remember correctly." 

Flash paused to stare at Eddie biting his lip. 

"Sorry that was uncalled for Flash I take it back." 

"No you're right I did and I'm doing my best to move past it just like you are now." Flash smiled slightly and then let out a big sigh, he grabbed the symbiote and squeezed them so that they let out a happy squeal as they leaked through his fingers. Eddie laughed. 

"Better?" 

"Better." 

"They are the best thing for stress relief. You can squeeze then and stretch them and they just love it." Eddie grabbed a bit of the symbiote and pulled so that they let out a stifled moan.

"Flash more! Want moooore!" The symbiote tugged at both Flash and Eddie's wrists. 

"Ok ok hold on. We will make our move after sunset anyway so we have a few hours. Want to order take out?"

"Sure sounds good." 

While neither was covered in chocolate or naked, the two men did end up cuddling the symbiote over pizza. The symbiote would cherish this moment for the rest of their life as one of their happiest memories. The two men made sure the other was completely relaxed and messaged. They did end up getting a bit competitive and had a small contest to see who could make the symbiote purr and moan the loudest. They aren't really sure who won since by the end the symbiote was an utter mess. They could barely hold their shape and just whined happily at them. 

"Love are you going to be able to do this tonight? I think Flash and I got carried away." 

"C-can do it. Gimme a minute." The symbiote reformed their body and sunk into Eddie before suddenly surrounding him as Venom and flexing. 

"Well if you feel up to it we can head out." Flash smirked and suited up himself

\-----------

They arrived at the headquarters of the mob. It was a large building that the supposed head of this family owned. Flash had intel that the most important members of the gang where meeting tonight. They snuck into the grounds and made their way inside. Venom scouted ahead because Eddie was better at silent take downs kills then Flash was. He did find a vault with a small amount of the mobs earnings. 

"Jackpot" Eddie load his pockets. 

"Eddie come on we have to move!" 

"Alright alright just getting what they owe me for the cabin rentel fee and my car." 

"That wasn't even your car!" 

They snuck around until they found the security room and disabled the alarm system while taking out a few guards. 

After that they made their rush to the conference room on the top floor to get the heads of the mob. When they got there though it looks like someone had informed them of their arrival and the room was full of men with guns at the ready. 

The men open fire and hailed the twin Venoms with bullets, both barely dodged the stream. Agent Anti-Venom kicked a table up for cover while Venom turned invisible and circled around behind. They made quick work of the men when they heard the beating of a helicopter. They ran up the stairs to the roof the fond the heads of the mob escaping via helicopter. Venom grabbing Anti-Venom and threw him at the chopper. Flash ducked and rolled onto the deck of the helicopter and flung two men out to the doom while him took out the pilot. Venom was able to jump and grab the landing bar, pulling the helicopter so it struggled to stay in the air. Anti-Venom grabbed the last two remaining mobsters, restrained them and jumped from the chopper as Venom pulled it to crash in the roof of the building in a fiery blaze. 

They ran back down the building to a secret garage in the bottom of the building. Eddie started browsing. 

"Eddie are you serious, the cops are entering the building we gotta go!" 

"In a minute kid. Most of these are porsches and I'm not driving one of thoses. Its over indulgent and I'm afraid someone might try to steal it."

"EDDIE!" Flash yelled.

Finally he settled on Tesla model x, not his style but it was the least pretentious vehicle in the building, and they drove off. 

"...So do you want to go to Niagara Falls with us for a few days?" 

Flash turned stared at Eddie for a moment and broke out laughing. 

"Sure why not!" 

\-------------


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay I have a plan for now and I think I'm going to stick to it. Early morning chapter because last night I was too exhausted to finish this.

Eddie ended up selling the Tesla. It wasn't his style and Flash was going to be coming with them so he wanted something more wheelchair accessible. He actually got a decent decent sized camper. The back opened with a ramp, it had two beds, fridge, shower, bathroom, kitchet, and storage even though Eddie's only luggage now was the burnt Spider-man plushie. Atleast Flash would be comfortable. 

"Wow you went all out with what you picked" Flash was wheeling out of his apartment building now with a suitcase on his lap.

"Well I can pretty much be happy anywhere but that doesn't mean I'm going to subject you to that." Eddie took his bag and put it in the camper. 

"Thanks for being so considerate. So we heading out now or did you want a tour of Philly from a local?" 

"Nah lets hit the road." 

"Wait!!!" Eddie's other popped a small head from his shoulder. "We have somewhere very important to take Flash!" 

"Honey we are not spending another three days in Hersey." 

"Oh my god you took them to Hersey" Flash slapped a hand to his forehead a laughed. "How much chocolate did you eat? And how did you get them to leave?" 

"Enough to gain 10 lbs even with our metabolism and honestly I don't know." 

"Please Eddie, just one afternoon! Its so close to here! Please please please." His other looped around his neck and decorated him with kisses. 

"Fine we will drive through Heresy and get lunch! But thats it!" 

"Yay~!" The symbiote wiggle happily, as if it was dancing. Flash couldn't help but laugh. 

\------------- 

They had a quick lunch together at a nice sandwhich place and then they where at the Heresy store. After getting repeats of their favorites from last time the symbiote seemed to concentrate within Eddie deeply. 

"Love I know you take your chocolate seriously but we have a six hour drive ahead so we really should pick up the pace." 

"Not for me" 

"Not for you, then who?" 

"What are you guys talking about?" Flash wheeled up with a bag of chocolates he had bought himself. 

"A gift. For... you two." 

"Oh sweetheart. Flash they are picking out a gift for us." 

"Aw thanks buddy. Thats sweet of you." 

The symbiote ended up picking a large bag of peanutbutter cups for Flash and a few large high quality milk chocolate bar for Eddie. It turns out Flash had also bought the symbiote a gift while he was away from the group. 

"Man I should have bought you something special darling." Eddie slid back into the drives seat. 

"You bought them half a chocolate store twice." Flash stated as he rolled up the ramp into the back of the camper. "It's that enough?" 

Eddie laughed and the symbiote wrapped inself adound its favorite spot inside Eddie to get comfortable for the drive. They let out a little happy sigh from deep in Eddie's chest. 

\-------------

They decided to stay in Buffalo and rented two hotel rooms. Eddie wanted some privacy with his lover since they missed out on it when the cabin was attacked. The trio went to a nice restaurant that looked out to the lake for dinner. 

"I'm thinking steak that sound good dear?" 

"Love steak Eddie!" 

"Ya know I haven't had lobster in forever I think I'll get that" Flash folded his menu and grabbed a dinner roll as their waiter came over. 

"Hello what can I start you two love birds off with today?" 

Eddie choked on his water. Flash paused with his cheeks full of roll just staring at the waiter innocently. 

Eddie finished coughing "W-we're not dating." Eddie cleared his throat. 

"Oh but I heard you call him dear?" The waiter looked very confused and a little disappointed. 

"We're old friends and war buddies. It was a bit of a running joke in our squad that we act like an old married couple and he started calling me dear as a joke." Flash quickly lied. 

"Well its wonderful that you two are so close" 

The waiter smiled and took their orders, heading back to the kitchen. 

"You didn't have to do that Flash." 

"It's only a half lie. The symbiote was my buddy in combat and an old friend. I'm hoping after this trip you can be my friend too." 

"Aw Flash I hope so too." Eddie blushed heavily. 

"But if you start calling me dear after this dinner I'm stealing that Spider-man plush." 

"You wouldn't dare!" 

"Watch me 'sweetheart'." Flash smirked at him bit into another roll. 

\----------

Dinner was great and after they went to the falls. The got as close as they could to then and Eddie and Flash's hair started standing on end. 

"Static Eddie! So much static!" His other twisted inside him. 

"Ya I'm not sure why the falls cause that" Eddie plays with Flash's floating hair while Flash swats at his hand. 

"I bet Parker would know why, its kinda his job to be the smartest person in the room." Flash smiled at the falls. 

"Eddie we must return to New York and ask Spider-man to join our road trip!" The symbiote peaked out of Eddie's collar bone and up at him. 

"Ok first off: No. Second there is no way he would agree to that."

"I might be able to persuade him." Flash said. 

"Flash I think you severely underestimate how much he detest both me and the other." Eddie gave Flash an exasperated look. 

The symbiote whined "Peter wants us dead, no, wants me dead. Hates me." they sunk back into Eddie and gave a horrible little wail. 

"Oh come he doesn't want... ok that is a lie he literally said it to my face that he wanted to see you dead while you where infront of both of us. But you shouldn't let that get you down!" Flash weakly smiled at Eddie's chest hoping the symbiote would make a reappearance. 

They peaked out at Flash. "Its ok. Lied too"

"What did you lie about buddy?" 

"What was said earlier was not my fantasy. Actually the three of you, naked, covered in chocolate, cuddling and telling me how you love me, never letting go, never leaving, stay forever. Bonded." They couldn't look Flash in the face while they spoke and uncomfortably fidgeted against Eddie's chest. 

"Ok that is never going to happen." 

The symbiote looked shocked and then wilted. Flash chuckled softly and pet their head. 

"Buddy why are you telling me these things?" 

"They have been trying to be more open and honest with people since they have a bad habit of hiding things. They trust you and want to tell you." Eddie said, the symbiote nodding along with his words. 

"Oh! Oh buddy I'm sorry I had no idea. Listen if it makes to feel better if I ever was in a great mood and extremely drunk I wouldn't mind doing the Eddie and me version. Especially if you made sure I wouldn't remember it in the morning." 

Eddie broke down in laughter so hard he had to lean on the arm of Flash's chair with tears running down his face. Flash blushed as the warm feeling of embarrassment covered him. The symbiote leaned over and kissed Flash on the cheek. 

"Love you Flash." 

"Love you too buddy." 

Eddie wiped his eyes and smiled. "How about we head back to the hotel. I think I'm going to fulfill my end of that fantasy alone with my darling." 

"Please do not give me the details." Flash was already rolling back to the car. 

It was a very romantic evening for Eddie and his darling. Eddie smelled heavily chocolate for the next few days though.  
\-------------


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back from holiday! How you all had a good weekend and thanks for waiting. I always think of things to write for this but when I post I forget them.

The next day they decided to take the Maiden of the Mist boat tour of the falls.

"Maybe I should wear the prosthetics today." 

"Will you be ok? We don't want you to slip." 

"You make it sound like I walk around on slits, I can handle a wet boat." 

"Miss being your legs Flash" the symbiote morphed around Eddie to form a rain coat.

"I would give them to you for the day but I don't really have cloths and you know, Anti-Venom and all." 

"You would willing let me use the symbiote for a day?" Flash stared ar Eddie. "Who are you and where is the real Eddie? Are you a Skrull?" Flash finished putting his prosthetics on and stood up.

Eddie shoulder checked Flash. "Yes I'm a Skrull. The key to the next invasion of Earth is to replace a homeless unemployed journalist that no one in their right mind trusts. Its the perfect plan." 

"Wait wait Eddie... you guys are homeless?" Flash furrowed his brow. 

"Well, ya for now. We are working on it." 

"Is that why you guys started traveling around? To find a place to go?" 

"No no I wanted to do something nice for my darling. We have been living on the streets for a while and it was getting exhausting so I just wanted to forget about it for a while." 

Flash looked heartbroken. "Guys I'm sorry I had no idea is there anything I can do to help?" 

"Unless you know a place that will actually hire me, not really. At least I have the camper now and its actually in my name. We can made do with this." 

"Well I'm really glad you got the camper then... hey what if I put a good word for you in with the FBI? You worked with them before and I'm getting on better terms with them again as Anti-Venom." 

"Last time I worked with them they drugged me, put a bomb in my chest and detonated it without a good reason because they 'couldn't trust me'. The only reason I survived is because I had darling here rip it out of me while I was awake and without anesthesia. I have no desire to go back there." 

"Ok I don't blame you. Do you know the army did the same thing to me?" 

"Seriously? Why did they think it would work twice!" They both laughed. 

"Ya know I might not get you a journalist job but how about a teacher aid or a janitor? I can at least give you a good word at my school."

"What do you think darling? After the trip do you want to move to Philly?" 

"Be close to Flash and Eddie? Yes yes! Please Eddie let us do this!" 

"Alright I guess we are moving to Philly." 

"Great. Now we have about a month before classes start again so do you mind if I join you for the rest of your road trip?" 

"Oh course Flash we would love to have you."

The symbiote wrapped itself around the two men and purred loudly. "My Eddie! My Flash! Forever!" 

Eddie laughed. "Flash I think this could be the start of a beautiful friendship." 

"Same here Eddie" Flash scratched the symbiote as it hugged him tighter. 

\-------------

The falls were beautiful up close. They both got extremely wet but it was such a hot day they didn't mind. They all got icecream afterwards and got a table outside. Eddie had the map out again. 

"Alright where too next my lads?" 

"You guys gone to D.C. yet? Might be fun to see the Capital." 

"I actually was avoiding it since every other time I have been there it was for work but if I'm going with you two it might not be so bad." 

The symbiote leaked out of Eddie's arm and sneakily licked at Flash's icecream. 

"H-hey! Come on Eddie got two cones so you could have your own!" Flash pulled the icecream away from the symbiote, who gave him quite the pout. Eddie couldn't help but chuckle into his cone. 

\---------- 

They spent one more night in the hotel and then packed up the next day. They planned a route to go back to Flash's apartment for a night so he can pack more cloths and supplies and then head to D.C. 

"So how do you like being a teacher anyway?" 

"I actually enjoy it a lot. Took a while for a lot of the parents and students to get used to the idea of a P.E. teacher with no legs but I proved myself. I feel like I'm actually making a difference for a lot of them which is good. Also its nice having something normal I go back to when I'm not in suit." 

"Flash is a good teacher. Learned from him too." The symbiote was sitting in a coil shotgun to Eddje with a large sling of tentacles bridging them. 

"What did Flash teach you dear?" Eddie raised an eyebrow. 

"How to be a parent." 

"Excuse me!?" Flash nearly fell out of his chair when he spun to look at the symbiote. 

"You raised Andi like a daughter. Learned how to raise Sleeper through you." 

"Hey hey I thought you said I was the one that taught you." Eddie glared over at the symbiote. 

"Ha! Jealous Brock still lives!" Flash pointed. 

"Shut up now is not the time!" Eddie was pissed and fixed his gaze back at his lover. They shrank a little and he realized what he was doing. He took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair. 

"No... no Flash is right, am jealous. I thought you picked me because you wanted me to be the father but now I find out you wanted Flash." It hurt to even say that, he second guessed everything they had went through on this journey. Did his other really only see Flash as a friend? Was he still just second best? His chest tightened as grief rolled over him. 

"Eddie... I never said that. Did pick you. Wanted you to father our spawn. Flash taught us to parent but wanted to actually use what was learned with you." The symbiote looked at him with sad eyes, feeling all of Eddie's pain through their bond. They sent him nothing but love in return. 

"Darling... I'm so sorry I ever doubted you. Do you forgive me?" 

"Already did dumbass." The symbiote flicked his nose with a tendril. "Still a long way to go Eddie. We never said we didn't want you as Sleeper's father you thought that up yourself. So insecure Eddie." 

"Ya, I am. This is a work in progress." 

"You'll get there. I mean you worked through this one without killing anyone or doing anything stupid" Flash leaned back and ate some chocolate. 

"You make it sound like I turn into the Hulk whenever I get upset." 

"Dude you spent a decade trying to kill a man because he indirectly made you loss your job. Thats not a reasonable response." 

Eddie let out a little grumble. 

"And you blamed the symbiote for your behavior after that." 

"I think a lot of people started blaming our other for stuff that wasn't their fault." 

"Everyone blames us for everything. Never caused any of it." The symbiote huffed. 

Eddie scooped up the symbiote and one arm hugged them to his chest. "I know in the past it was because I didn't want to be responsible for my actions but I'm owning up to it now." 

"I feel like I'm watching a therapy show or something." Flash smiled and leaned on a fist. 

"Flash tell us about your feelings" the symbiote slid over Eddie's shoulder to peak at him. "What troubles you? This is a safe space." 

Flash laughed. "A therapy symbiote oh boy." 

\--------

They arrived in Washington D.C. and found a good area they could park the camper. They mapped out a plan of what monuments to hit the next day and where they might eat. 

"I think day two we will go to the Smithsonian museum." Eddie said. 

"I'm surprised you two like museums" 

"We are men of culture Flash" Eddie scoffed. 

The symbiote giggled and kisses Eddie's cheek. "Don't understand much about humans still. Fun way to learn more." 

"Oh right I didn't even think of that. You've been on this planet a long time but know one really has stopped to teach you much huh?" 

"Only Eddie ever went out of his way to help. Taught language, complex emotions, read to us when he could, sang songs for us." The symbiote lovingly bit Eddie's beard and buried their face into it. "See Eddie, no need to be jealous, taught me a lot." 

"Eddie you seriously did all of that?" 

"Well... ya? They were and still are my partner. I'm going to make their life here comfortable if I can. And they are an alien they know nothing about this planet or humans. They didn't even talk to Peter because in their culture they just silently support and rarely use language. They need assistance." 

 

"... I feel neglectful now. I never really thought about your needs." Flash sank into his chair. 

"Don't, little bugger doesn't know how to ask for stuff." 

The symbiote pouted and yanked at Eddie's beard. 

"Ow! Hey don't take it out on me, it's your bad habit. You one time had me almost eat a man because you needed phenethylamine and didn't tell me I wasn't feeding you right." 

"Didn't know how." the symbiote whimpered. 

"Its starts with telling us was you need. If you ever need anything dear don't be afraid to ask ok? I'll always help you." Eddie brushed the top of their head with his finger tips.

"Same here buddy" Flash piped in. 

"O-ok" the symbiote buried into Eddie's neck. "Need... Eddie" 

"Need me to do what love?"

"No...NEED Eddie." They turned away with embarrassment. 

"Oh?...Oh! Darling we can't do that right now we kinda have company."

"Don't worry I'll go outside for a bit, build a campfire or something." Flash was blushing hard and already exiting the camper down the ramp. 

Eddie chuckled and yelled after him "Thanks Flash!". 

They spent an hour together, Eddie made sure his other was fully satisfied. After they came out of the camper to Flash cooking hotdogs by a large fire. 

"You've been busy." Eddie sat on the otherside of the fire and put on three hotdogs for himself and his other.

"Not as busy as you." Flash smirked. "Actually I'm a little confused bud." Flash scratched the back of his neck. "I thought you reproduced asexually. Why do you... ya know, have a sex drive?" 

"Eddie produces a large amount of chemicals that either are needed or are tasty treats when we mate. Also feed back loop lets us experience the same pleasure. No sex drive but I enjoy the bonding and sensation." 

"Ah I see" Flash was as red as a beet but then suddenly had a realization. "Wait bud does that mean I was straving you when you were with me?" 

"Yes... Not from lack of sex but chemicals in general. The drugs used to sedate me also lowered my metabolism but I was with you for years. Hungry, so hungry but couldn't eat. Had no mouth, couldn't scream." 

Flash looked sick. "Buddy, I'm so sorry you never told me." 

"Couldn't. You didn't want to listen anyway. You didn't want me back then. Only wanted to use. Only later did we become friends and at that point you were in a better place so you were feeding me right. You produce more phenethylamine naturally than Eddie. My kind can not die from hungry. We only die when we decide to. It was tortured but wasn't ready to die yet." 

"God I feel like an asshole. I treated you so poorly." 

"Everyone does Flash, talked about that earlier. Blamed for everything, hurt by everyone. Never known a kind hand that hasn't also hurt. It's what humans do." the symbiote pooled into Eddie's lap and let out a small sigh. They looked tried, remembering was exhausting. Eddie gently soothed them with careful hands. 

"That doesn't make it right though." Flash slammed a fist on the arm of his chair and gritted his teeth. 

"Flash, I understand, I feel like shit for how I treated then back then too. I tried to kill both of you not once but twice. The only thing you can do now though is move forward and be a better friend today." Eddie stroked his lover gently in his lap, renewing his promise to his other through their bond. The symbiote purred softly and smiled up at Eddie. 

"Still in the past Eddie, leave it there." 

"That's right you said that to me when we first hit the road." 

"Still mean it" they slid up and gave Eddie a kiss. Flash wheeled over and scratched the symbiote a bit. 

"I don't care if its in the past. Its not right. I'll leave it there but I'll make up for it too. I mean it. I'm tried of hurting my friends." 

The symbiote licked Flash's fingers. "Flash is a good friend now." 

"I at least try to be." 

Eddie clapped his shoulder. "You are don't be so down on yourself. You are a good friend now. Im sure if he was here Peter would agree. You've been great to us too. Now I demand we all stop being so god damn sappy for five minutes and eat damn hot dogs!" 

So they did for the rest of the night. 

\-------


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is actually, at this very moment, a display at the Smithsonian for super heroes so I was inspired by that. 
> 
> Im so tried today I need a nap.

When Eddie woke up the next morning he felt a strange emptiness he had not felt in a long time. His other was gone. 

"Darling?" Panic came quickly and Eddie stood up, running to the back door. 

There was Flash and his other cooking pancakes in a skillet over the fire. His other had made a little nest using Flash's jacket and a lawn chair while Flash had on an Army shirt and his prosthetics. Eddie sighed in relief. 

"Gah! See this is why I told you to go back to him before he woke up! Now when we are touring some of the most important land marks our nations has to offer all I'm going to be thinking about is Eddie's dick burned into my retinas!" 

The symbiote gurgled apologetically and lifted up a plate of pancakes to Eddie. "Spib!" 

"You guys made pancakes, wonderful." He took the plate from his other and took a bite. "Thanks love, these are good." 

"Eddie you are not going to stand there and eat pancakes infront of me while nude." 

"Not really my choice unless the other decides to join me but," Eddie pointed to the symbiote with his fork, who currently was taking in all of Eddie and licking their lips. "I think they are enjoying the view." 

"Buddy please make Eddie some pants." 

The symbiote glared at Flash an grumbled. They slid back onto Eddie and formed the tightest, most form fitting pair of black shorts they could manage. Eddie nearly choked on his pancakes from laughter. 

"Why? Why do this to me?" Flash smacked his face. 

"No it gets better!" Eddie turned around and on his ass in hot pink letters was 'All you can eat'. 

With that Flash broke and the two men started laughing till they were in tears. 

\---------

They got to the national mall via the train. Flash was back in his wheelchair since it was much more comfortable long distance. Eddie was in much more appropriate attire then his booty shorts from breakfast. They started with the Washington monument and the reflection pool. 

"Wow its a lot taller than I thought it would be." Flash craned his neck to look. 

"You know its funny, Mt Rushmore felt smallers than I thought and this feels bigger. Monuments have sizing problems I swear." 

Next they went to the Lincoln memorial. The symbiote really wanted to try sitting in the chair but the boys heavily discouraged it. They went to the white house and just stood outside the fence looking in. A lot of people where protesting that day so they almost got separated. Eddie had to hold on to Flash's chair and get them out of there. 

They went to the Vietnam memorial next. Flash ran his hand along the wall and was very quiet. His gaze seemed to go to somewhere distant. Eddie knew that even though this wasn't the war he fought in, this experience must mean a lot for Flash, being a vet himself and all. They gave Flash all the space he needed. Some other veterans came up and talked to Flash. It was humbling hearing their stories. It was even more so hearing Flash's. Eddie never knew how Flash had lost his legs but when he heard he gave them to save others, Eddie couldn't help but be proud of his new friend. He clapped a hand on Flash's shoulder and smiled at him. 

"Can we go somewhere a little less heavy? This is a bit exhausting." Flash smiled weakly. 

"Whatever you want buddy" 

They got lunch together and relaxed. It was a very hot day but they sat outside anyway. After that they went to some of the less well known monuments. By the end of the day Eddie's legs where sore and Flash was glad he picked the chair instead of the prosthetics. They had bought some salmon and where baking it in tin foil over the campfire along with potatos and asparagus. Eddie had gotten a lot of extra fish and was feeding them raw to his other. It turned out pretty good and after they just sat and talked around the fire for a while.

"Guys I'm exhausted. Im gonna take a shower and hit the hay." Flash waved and started wheeling inside. 

"Goodnight buddy!" Eddie called

"Goodnight Flash!" The symbiote waved a little tendril from Eddie's lap. Flash closed the camper door and now Eddie was alone with his other. 

"So how you doing love?" Eddie got start massaging his love in their favorite spots. 

"Don't know why were need this giant fire every night but good." They purred and sunk into Eddie's fingers. They loved this new habit of pampering Eddie was trying to start. 

"Well we are camping and when you camp it's customary to have a fire. Besides they are warm and comforting and it made the delicious food tonight." 

"True." The symbiote slid up Eddie's chest and started planting kisses on him, ruffling his beard with a few tendrils. "Eddie, so happy right now... Too happy, scared." 

"Wait why are you scared?" They kissed back, rubbing his other to calm them. 

"Whenever things get better suddenly they are ruined. Thought Peter and I were happy together and then he tried to kill me. Thought you and I would live together forever on that island and then Peter showed back up. Thought we were getting along together you separated from us. Every time I'm happy, it suddenly dies. Don't want it to happen again. So happy. Haven't been happy in years. Eddie why can't I just be happy?" The symbiote had tears running down its face and was shaking. 

Eddie's felt his heart sink in his chest. He wiped the tears from their face with his thumbs and pulled his other close to him. He let them continue. The symbiote sobbed quietly into his shoulder. "Eddie don't want to loss you, don't want to loss Flash. Whole trip worrying. 'When will it happen? When will the happiness die? Who will take it away from me this time?' The thoughts never stop. Need you Eddie. Need you to make the pain go away." 

Eddie's held his lover to tightly and kissed their form. "Darling I'm here. I got you. We won't let anyone take it from you this time. I'm here Flash is here. It's going to be ok." 

"How can I trust that? It's never happened before. No reason not to think that pain isn't just around the corner. Eddie, so tried. Just want to be happy. We have worked so hard, you have changed so much, done so much to make us happy. So scared." 

"You just have to have faith in Flash and me love. I have changed and I want to keep that up, make sure you are happy and safe. Flash is doing his best too. We are both here for you. I promise no one is going to take your happiness this time." 

Eddie held his other close and they cried into his chest. They constricted him with tentacles, afraid if they loosened for even a moment he would disappear. Eddie gently comforted them, giving them every reassurance and ever word of love he knew. They stayed like this for a bit longer until the symbiote finally calmed down. 

"Eddie, I'm sorry." 

"Don't be. I'm glad you told me this. This is usually one of those things you would keep to yourself till they boiled over. Don't worry love. I'm here for you." Eddie laid more kisses on the symbiote and squeezed them. His other purred back, still a little shaken but better. 

"Let's go take a hot shower together. That will relax you." His other nodded. They put out the campfire and headed inside. 

Flash was already in his bunk fast asleep. They took a quick shower together and then crawled into the top bunk. Eddie spent the whole night sending wave after wave of love, adoration, and affection to his lover through their bond. They silently spoke to eachother and that comforted the symbiote. They much preferred talking this way than with English. Eddie thought he should try to get used to doing it more often. Eddie continued to praise and adore his other until sleep took him. 

\----------------

They next day they were at the Smithsonian. They walked from building to building enjoying all the different displays and then they saw it. There was a special event exhibit going on right now. Flash started laughing and he looked up at the banner over the wing. Agent Anti-Venom in a group shot with many different Avengers. 

"History of the Avengers huh?" 

"Eddie I had no clue this was going on oh my god." Flash was still laughing. 

"Let's go see! Let's go see!" The symbiote hummed from Eddie's chest.

The exhibit was huge. Pieces and articles on each Avenger. They stopped at the Agent Anti-Venom display and made sure it was accurate which thankfully it was. There was a lot of pieces on Spider-man including a photo from a fight Venom and Spider-Man had right after Eddie got the symbiote. 

"How much of the Spider-man stuff do you think Parker donated?" Eddie said

"I think most of it. This is kinda his jam. Arts and sciences and all that." Flash smiled.

They posed with a statue of Ironman with Captain America and took photos. Flash secretly sighed the bottom of the giant photo of Agent Anti-Venom with "Agent Anti-Venom was here!" in sharpie. They read and looked at every single display. 

"So since when were you an Avenger?" 

"Secret Avenger technically also shut up we are in civys" 

"If its secret why does everyone know?"

"Shut up Ed!"

\----------

They found a good burger place and looked at the map. 

"Gentleman and gentleother where shall we go next?" 

"So I want to go back to San Francisco and have you guys guve me a tour." 

"Really now?" 

"Ya I want clam chowder, sour dough, see the bridge, drive on silly roads the works!" 

"Alright so we should hit some stuff on the way back." 

"Kanas City barbeque is a must. Oh and we should go to Texas" 

"...Hersey" 

"Darling we are not doing Hersey three times." 

"You've created a monster Eddie." 

The symbiote popped a head out of Eddie's chest stuck their tongue out at them. Eddie grabbed them and blew a raspberry into their back. The symbiote's form rippled violently and they looked shocked. Flash couldn't help but laugh at the symbiote's expression. 

"Ok in all seriousness it looks like our war path shall go from here to San Francisco and back with Texas and Kansas being mandatory. I'm also saying from here we head to St. Louis. Sounds good?" 

"Fine by me" 

"We are ready Eddie." 

"Alright tomorrow we head out!" 

\----------


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The return of some old favorites.

They where on the road again heading to St. Loius. Eddie insisted they go to a Waffle House. 

"The last time we tried to go to one I got attacked by a robber. I want to just have a good plate of waffles." 

"Eddie I hate to tell you this but you aren't going to find a good plate of waffles at a Waffle House. Nothing good happens at the Waffle House." Flash said as he wheeled inside. 

They ordered and were waiting when a large man came in and walked past them. Well actually it was more like he walked through them because he hit Flash's chair so hard Flash almost fell out. 

"Hey watch it buddy!" Eddie roared while he helped stabilize his friend. 

"Make me ya damn bum. You and your cripple friend are in my way." He spat back. 

Eddie felt rage burning in him and his other already coating his arm when Flash grabbed his hand. "Eddie no. Don't do this." 

Eddie nodded to Flash and relaxed his shoulders. Then he quickly turned slugged the man in the face, crunching his nose. The man flew back into a table unconscious. 

"Eddie what the hell!" 

"He can call me a bum but I will be damned if I let anyone make fun of you!" 

"I would be flattered if you didn't just commit assault!" 

They quickly paid their bill and got back on the road. 

"Told you nothing good happens at the Waffle House." 

\-----------

"Eddie, Flash, have a question." 

"Yes love?" 

"Why are all these signs informing us that 'Hell is Real'? We are all aware Hell is real, Flash and I went there to fight demons. Even got a Hell mark. Were people unaware that Hell is real?" 

"Uhhhh, Eddie. You wanna unpack that one buddy?" 

Eddie let out a big sigh. "There are some people who believe that everyone needs to repent for their sins so they are trying to remind people to do so with these billboards." 

"This seems ineffective." 

"It is. Most people thing they are crazy for doing this. I'm one of them." 

"Weren't you the guy a few years ago in a church healing people and proclaiming the righteous of god?" 

"I think the less we talk about when I was Anti-Venom the better." 

"Dude ignoring the past doesn't help you move forward from it. And you have a bad track record of trying to dodge blame." 

Eddie grumbled. "Ya that whole event was me just trying to avoid blame and it made me go insane." 

The symbiote kissed his head. "Glad Eddie is no longer Anti-Venom. Missed him so. Hurt so much." 

"Sorry again for that... can we talk about something else?"

"Yes! Why are there so many signs for sex shops and fireworks here?" 

Flash laughed. 

"The midwest is a cursed place we shouldn't talk about." 

\----------

They arrived in St. Louis the next day and found a good place to park the camper. They went to the arch first and enjoyed the view of the city. Eddie and the symbiote spoke silently to each other about how nice iy was and how great it was to spend time together until Flash tugged on Eddie's arm. 

"Just making sure you two are ok." 

"Ya we are fine I'm trying to get used to talking to my other through chemistry alone. I can do it easily its just a matter of doing it more often." 

"Eddie, Flash, Hungry" the symbiote peaked out of Eddie. 

"When are you not love." 

They drove around the city for a bit trying to find a good place to eat. The symbiote suddenly took over Eddie's body and parked the camper. 

"Um darling what's up?" 

"Found dinner" they used Eddie's arm to point at a sign. 'Teams of 2 for the 28in Pizza challenge. Finish in an hour win $500'. 

Flash looked pale "That's a lot of pizza, I don't know if we can do that." 

"Oh trust me we can" 

They got a booth together and polished off the pizza with ease. 

"Maybe we should have ordered two pizzas are you guys still hungry?" 

"Ha and you thought we couldn't finish it!" Eddie laughed. 

"Lets get icecream!" The symbiote bubbled from inside Eddie. 

They found a drive in and ordered malts. They spent a good part if the evening just enjoying driving around the city and taking in the lights. Flash had Eddie stop the car outside a toy store at one point which was confusing. Flash came back quickly and peaked in the car. 

"I need both of you to close your eyes!" 

"Flash you know that symbiotes have 360 vision right? The eyespots are just for focusing and targetting." 

"Yes! I know that, distract them or something just don't look!" 

So Eddie spent the next few minutes tickling and kissing his other. Flash tapped Eddie on the shoulder and he turned around. There was the Spider-man plush. Flash had taken its other accessories off and it was now wearing a mini Venom hoodie complete with teeth, eye spots and a tongue on the hood. Flash had also gotten it little camo shorts. Eddie sputtered with laughter. 

"That is the most blasphemous outfit for a Spider-man I had ever seen." 

"I know right its amazing! I'm taking a picture and sending it to Peter!" Flash had his phone out. The symbiote came out of Eddie's chest and wrapped around the plush in a large tangled hug, purring. Flash snapped the photo and sent it. They waited a bit before Flash's photo buzzed again with a response. 

'Peter: YOU ARE HANGING OUT WITH VENOM!?'

Both Eddie and Flash broke down laughting. Then Flash got a phone call and put it on speakerphone. 

"Flash are you insane?" Say Peter through the other end of the phone. 

"Hey Pete hows it hanging?" Said Flash. 

"Don't ignore me. Why are you hanging out with Venom, he is dangerous." 

"Peter relax. The symbiote is a old friend and Eddie isn't bad. We are on a road trip it's been pretty fun." 

"Flash have you been drinking? Did I just here you say you willling went on a road trip with one of my biggest villains. I'm coming to get you buddy where are you?" 

"Ok first low blow I've been sober for a year now you asshole. Second St. Louis. And third you are being over dramatic. They have behaved themselves perfectly for like a week with me. They even helped me take down a crime ring I've been after for years." 

"Did punch that guy at the Waffle House." The symbiote said to Eddie. 

"Ya well he doesn't need to know that love." 

"Crap you have me on speaker phone Flash!?" 

"Hey Peter, hope you're summer has been good. If it makes you feel better I didn't kill the guy at the Waffle House I just broke his nose for insulting Flash." 

"Oh good lord." 

Flash was doing his best to hide his laughter. "So um Pete. The symbiote wanted to know if maybe you would like to join us? Its a little late but we can turn this ship around and come get you." 

"Flash Thompson you are asking me to go on a road trip with a murderer and his alien parasite." 

"Not a parasite!"

"Ya what they said and I did technically got exonerated from those after the whole Spider Island thing." 

"I don't care you are a psychopath and so is Flash for agreeing to do this." 

Flash chuckled "Ok whatever man I'll talk to you when I get back to Philly kay?" 

"Love you Parker~!" Eddie teased. 

"Love you~!" The symbiote mimicked Eddie. 

"Oh god I need an aspirin after this." And with that Peter hung up. 

The trio all looked at eachother and then fell into a fit of laughter.   
\----------


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Operation: Bug the crap out of Spider-man, is a go!

The next day Flash decided he had a mission he had to complete. A mission of utmost importance. He had to send as many vacation photos of Eddie, the symbiote and himself to Peter as possible. It started with breakfast. They went to a Denny's and they got smiley face chocolate pancakes for the symbiote and snuck a photo of the symbiote smiling next to them. 

Peter's response was "You guys better not let anyone see that thing, you'll scare innocent people." 

Flash texted back that Peter was a worry wart. 

After breakfast they did some shopping, made a sack lunch, and then got ready for their next big event, rafting in the Mississippi. They got their life vests and where on their way. They started off on some slower rapids so Flash snapped a selfie with the three of them. 

Peter: "Very cute Flash. You're not going to stop sending me these are you?" 

Flash: "I'm sending some to Andi too if it makes you feel better." 

Andi thought the photos where very cute and also called Flash an ass for not kidnapping her from her summer college courses to take her on the road trip. Flash told her to study hard. 

The rapids got more intense as they went and the men were lucky they both were in shape. They eventually stopped on a bank and unpacked lunch, enjoying a picnic on the river shore. 

"This is the life." Eddie stretched and laid back. "You know I was gonna send us straight to Kansas City next but I have an idea." 

"What Eddie?" The symbiote pooled on his stomach and basked in the sun. 

"How do you guys feel about the Wisconsin Dells? We just won $500 that's more than enough to go to the water park and amusement park. And if I remember correctly there is a campsite there that has a hot tub." 

"Ya we got time why not." Flash bit into his sandwhich and handed Eddie the phone. "Book it." 

Eddie made a few calls and online reservations. "Ok our stuff will be available when we get there." 

"Eddie have you thought about becoming a travel guide? You seem to be good at this." 

"Traveling is something you have to get used to as a reporter. Its just a skill I picked up though I don't know if I'm versed enough to do this for a living. Well lets get back to the camper and hit the road." 

"Eddie Wisconsin has cheese. Let's go to a cheese house!" 

"Sure sure more food for the food blob" Eddie stroked the symbiote. His other then blew a very loud raspberry into his stomach as retaliation for the attack he had made a few days ago. Eddie flailed and laughed. "Stop that tickles!" 

Flash got the rafts ready and chuckled at his friends. 

\----------

They were on the road again and pulled into another truck stop for the night. Eddie refilled the gas and water for the camper and went inside to pay. When he got back he found Flash on the roof. 

"Hows the weather up there?" Eddie yelled up. 

"Come join me and find out!" 

Eddie climbed up and laid down on the roof with Flash. Flash took a picture of the stars and sent it to Peter as the symbiote curled around both mens arms, linking them. 

"You never get to see stuff like this in the city. I wish my camera was better he would love to see this." 

"You should take him on a road trip next year. If you can get him to stop being Spider-man for a week or two." 

"Not happening. Not even MJ can get him to stop." 

"Shame... Hey Flash thanks for doing this with us. The other and I don't really have friends." 

"Hey no problem you've been a great host. I hope you at least consider me a friend now."

"Flash you would be the best man at my wedding at this point." 

"Oh ya? Who are you marrying?" 

Eddie pointed to the happy ball of goo currently licking his forearm. 

"Ha I should have known." 

"Already married. Bonded for life. We had a honeymoon in Key West." 

Flash patted the symbiote's head "Well congratulations newlyweds." 

They star gazed for a while, Eddie fell asleep while Flash continued watching the sky with the symbiote resting its head on his chest. He couldn't believe he had been up there awhile ago with them. It looked so distant now. Suddenly his phone pinged. 

Peter: That's beautiful Flash. 

Flash: Wish you where here. 

Peter: You guys are actually having fun huh? 

Flash: I wouldn't lie to you Pete. 

Peter: Looking at these photos, he doesn't even look like the guy who tried to kill me a few years ago. 

Flash: The beard and long hair help. He just looks like some old vagrant now. He kinda is just some old vagrant. 

Peter: I just don't think people like him can change. 

Flash: I changed.

Peter: You're different from him Flash!

Flash: How so? 

Peter: You never tried to kill me for starters. 

Flash took the time to take a picture of the symbiote and send it to Peter. 

Flash: Look at them? Does this look like the same thing that tried to kill you? 

Peter: That thing is a menace and you know it.

Flash: No what I know was it was sick. It was sick, Eddie was sick, and I was sick. All of us had untreated mental health issues and are victims of abuse. I'm just lucky mine didn't make me into a supervillain like theirs did. Heck they are both still recovering and can't afford or literally have no way to get professional help. 

Peter took another minute to respond. 

Peter: You're serious aren't you. 

Flash: Dead serious. 

Peter: Alright. I'll give this a chance. I'm not going to become friends with them though or even talk to them but I'll assume they are trying to behave. 

Flash: That's all I ask. I'm still sending you photos

Peter: Of course you are. 

Flash: Text you later Pete. 

Peter: Have a nice vacation Flash. Keep them in line for me. 

Flash: Sure thing Pete. 

Flash put his phone down and smiled. He scratched the symbiote's head who in return licked his fingers playfully. 

"Thank you Flash" 

"You were spying weren't you you little sneak. And you're welcome." 

Eventually they woke Eddie up and went inside for the night.   
\-----------


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two bros sitting in a hot tub!

They got to their campsite fairly early the next day so Eddie bought some fire wood, picked up their tickets and took the boys first to the amusement park. 

"I'm going to kick your ass in go carts" Flash challenged Eddie. 

"Oh ya? Who has been the one driving this whole trip? I have way more experience then you."

"Oh yes because driving a giant loaf of bread trains you for racing real good." 

"Hey I love that loaf of bread!" 

"I'm just saying there is a reason they call me Flash. 

In the end Flash did end up beating Eddie. They were going to move on until the symbiote asked if they could race Flash. Eddie's other assumed control over his body and ended up smoking Flash and every other driver. 

"How they heck did you get so good at driving? You don't even have arms!" 

The symbiote smiled with Eddie's face and spoke through him "Flash remember, used to have space warriors as hosts? Vast knowledge of the cosmos? Piloting is no problem." 

"Alright alright I can accept that." Flash snapped some photos and sent a few to Pete. 

They went on a few roller coasters including one that went under the parking lot. Then they stopped for a late lunch at pizza joint that made their own sodas. Eddie bought some extra for the road. Next was the water park. 

They spent a good portion of the day just relaxing in the wave pool. The symbiote had formed sunglasses for Eddie and they laid back in an inner tube. Flash eventually went off on his own to enjoy some of the waterslides. When he got back he realized Eddie had forgotten to put on suntan lotion and was as red as a tomato. He laughed so hard it was difficult to take a picture for Peter. 

Peter: He's so red he turned into Carnage. 

Eddie looked miserable. "Darling can you heal this?" 

"Gimme a moment Eddie" slowly the pink faded from Eddie's skin. 

"Thanks dear" 

"Aw I thought it was a good look for you." 

They got snow cones as they left the park. 

\------------ 

They were having hotdogs over the fire again. Flash started looking up other things they might want to try to make over the fire. He found a recipe for campfire cake so they decided to try it. Eddie used the kitchen on the camper to make the dough and Flash made a large tin foil cone. Before they knew it the cake was on fire, the symbiote was screaming and Flash was holding the cake with tongs fanning it frantically to try and put it out. 

While very burnt on the outside the inside was delicious so they gave the burnt pieces to the symbiote. Peter laughed at the photos of their baking disaster. They thought they might try again later. 

\---------- 

It was late in the eventing and the campsite had quieted down. Eddie decided to take a dip in the hot tub. He sank in deep and let out a long sign. Let he heard rapid metal foot steps as Flash jumped in splashing him. 

"...Hi Flash." 

"Water's nice huh?" Flash removed his prosthetics and set them up on the edge of the hot tub. "God it feels good to take those off."

"I just realized you have been wearing those all day at water parks and now here are they stain less steel?" 

"Ok don't tell anyone but they are a one year Avengers anniversary gift from T'challa. They are a vibranium mixed with like a bunch of other metals and stuff. Water proof and super light weight." 

"Wow thats quite the gift." 

"Ya I was very grateful for them. I try to make sure to maintain them too so I'll going to make sure they are nice and clean before we go to bed." 

"Do you like being an Avenger?" 

"Ya it's stressful but I do. Honestly they don't call me out for much." 

"Well that's good." Eddie leaned back and looked ar the stars. "The other told me what you did last night. Thank you Flash." 

"What? Oh that ya no problem man. I kind of get sick of Peter's bull sometimes. Like he has every right to be mad at you but its not like you two were in a good place when it happened and you both have been trying to do better. Not to mention he still doesn't take responsibility for what happened between him and the symbiote." 

"Still that means a lot to us..." Eddie suddenly laughed and hide his face. 

"What?" 

"The other is talking to me. Asked if we could ever be invited to join the Avengers if we kept being good." 

"Well I mean its not impossible. I just got Peter of all people to agree to give you guys a second chance." 

"You're too optimistic Flash. No one is ever going to trust us. And we don't blame them. We aren't acting as an anti-hero because we want to get on everyone's good side we know what no matter what we do there will always be some doubt that our intentions are noble. We stopped believing that was possible a long time ago." Eddie sighed. "The other though, I can tell they still hold out hope. I love that about them."

"I agree with them. Don't give up hope just yet Eddie." Flash smiled from across the tub. 

"Heh. Alright, I'll try. You know this whole trip I have been feeling younger than I have in years and this is the first moment where I felt my age again. Darling may I ask is this your doing?" 

"My kind decelerate aging in their hosts but it still depends a lot on biological environments. You were depressed, harder to maintain." 

"Interesting, I'll have to keep that in mind." 

"Symbiotes are crazy man. I can't believe I had the chance to be immortal." 

"Not immortal... just close to." The symbiote turned into a black towel around Eddie's shoulders and kissed him on the cheek. 

"The Immortal Bum Eddie Brock" Flash announced. 

"Hey I just realized that means there is a chance we can be an Avenger!"

"Oh ya how so?"

"Well we just have to wait till most of you die! Then we just have to get on good terms with your replacements." 

Flash laughed "You morbid asshole!" 

\----------

On the way out of Wisconsin the symbiote suddenly took over Eddie's body and made a sharp U-turn. 

"Um darling I know we share this body but why are you going back into Wisconsin?" 

"Cheese. House. Eddie. Never got our cheese." 

"Oh my god are you serious right now." 

"Eddie you promised!" 

"Ok ok cheese house it is there was one two miles back." 

"God why didn't I road trip with you two eariler? This has been hilarious." Flash mused.

They went to the cheese house, took a lot of pictures and had a grilled cheese and tomato soup lunch at the cafe that was inside. Honestly no one could complain that they went back.

\---------


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash and Peter get in a fight and the symbiote plays match maker.

They made it into Kanas City around dinner time the next day so they hit up a famous barbecue joint. It was tucked away in a gas station which was weird but everyone agreed the food was amazing. Eddie ordered a bunch of extra plates and saved them in the fridge. 

"Oh my god I ate too much." Flash flopped out of his chair into his bunk. 

Eddie came over and chuckled. "Want me to rub your stomach for ya?" 

"Yes but no that would be weird." 

"I should send Parker a picture of you like this." 

"If you touch my phone I will kill you." 

Eddie laughed and got Flash some pepto for his stomach. "Honestly we could eat more." 

"You two are a bottomless pit." Flash drank his pink shot of medicine and flopped back down. 

"So tomorrow we are thinking zoo what do you think?" 

"I haven't been to a zoo in forever, mostly because of Kraven flashbacks but I think this will be fine. No giant bats or dinosaurs." 

"Zoo it is." Eddie sat back on the campers tiny love seat and called his lover to his side. He laid back and then they started flirting with each other through their bond. 

"You two look cute when you do that." 

"Do what?" 

"Talk to each other silently. You've been staring into each other's eyes for like ten minutes without saying a word. It's like you're hypnotizing each other." 

Eddie let out an amused laugh and scritched the top of his others head. "I guess we are." The symbiote thrilled and sent more hot waves of affection to Eddie through their bond. Eddie turned back to them and gently pressed his lips to theirs. He didn't care that Flash was watching, all he wanted to do was spoil his other with attention. He grabbed a chocolate bar and nibbled on it with his love. Chocolate was always the best way to have quality time with his other. The symbiote pressed itself against him and let out a content sigh. Flash snapped a picture of them and sent it to Peter. 

Peter: Wait he actually kisses the thing? You are right he is mentally ill. 

Flash: Oh my god Pete how do you not think this is cute? They love each other so much. 

Peter: Because its an image of deranged man making out with his laundry? 

Flash: Peter I don't know what it is about symbiotes that just turn you into an ass, you're so nice usually. 

Peter: I'm not an ass that thing is a gooey alien costume. How do you not find their relationship weird? 

Flash: Peter, it's a person. Just because they are different from you doesn't mean they are any less. 

Peter: You are not spinning this to make me look like a prejudice person, it's a monster! 

Flash: I don't have to spin it you already are. 

"Flash... you ok buddy?" 

"Huh?" Flash looked up from his phone and saw both Eddie and the symbiote were looking at him with concern. 

"You looked so angry, everything ok?" 

"Ya I just got in a fight with Peter that's all." 

Eddie frowned and looked down at the floor. "Flash I hope we aren't putting a strain on your relationship with Peter. We don't want to devide you two." 

The symbiote looked over at Flash devastated and then back at Eddie. It crawled over to the Spider-man plush and coiled in its lap, closing its eyes till they were wilted crescents. 

"What? No no this is something I've argued with him before about. You know how Pete can be sometimes. He sees the world in black and white and has trouble empathizing with things he doesn't understand." Flash picked up the plush and held it along with the symbiote. The other gave a strained purr, trying to sound happy but laced with worry. 

"We are serious Flash we don't want to break you two up. You have been friends with Pete way longer and it would kill us to know we ruined a good friendship." 

"Thanks for the concern but I promise we are fine" Flash rubbed the symbiote gently.

The symbiote looked up with hurt eyes and whined. "Don't want to hurt Flash, don't want to lose him. Don't want happiness to die." 

Eddie put a hand on his other and sent love and care through they bond. He desperately wanted them to know it would be ok.

"Guys I promise it's ok. See this is why I'm mad at Peter he has no idea how much he hurts you." 

"Flaaasshhhh" They whimpered and clung to his arm. 

Eddie let out a small chuckle and brushed his fingers against his other. "As long as you are sure. Flash you are a very kind man especially to two so undeserving." 

"I'm a big believer in second chances and an even bigger believer in not discriminating against someone just because they are different. I mean he gave me a second chance when I didn't deserve it and I get discriminated against a lot now because of my legs or lack of them. Just because our buddy is an alien doesn't mean he doesn't deserve to be treated the same as any other person." 

"Ah so that's what your fight was about." 

The symbiote climbed Flash's torso and gave him a parade of kisses on the cheek, humming softly. Flash softly rubbed the back of their head. 

"Thank you Flash. Love you" the symbiote mumbled between kisses. 

Eddie smiled down at their friend and eventually pulled his other gently from Flash. "Let's get some rest, and thanks Flash. Just make sure you didn't go too hard on Parker." Eddie climbed up to his bunk. 

Flash laid awake for a while and stared at the conversation on his phone. 

Flash: Peter I'm sorry I yelled at you. But they are my friend and they have been through a lot. I just want them to be treated fairly. 

Peter: It's fine Flash. You are right I do have a problem with that thing. I have trouble seeing it as a person. I mean how do you find yourself able to trust it? 

Flash: Because I know it. I was bonded to it for a few years. They have done a lot of bad things in the past but they did them because they either didn't understand human morality or because they were sick at the time. You should hear them talk now. They admire you so much and want to be a hero so badly. 

Peter: That sounds like you. 

Flash put the phone down and stared up at the bunk above him. He let out a thoughtful sigh and picked the phone back up. 

Flash: Ya. They are really like me sometimes. 

\-------------

The next day was the zoo. They got there earlier to beat the summer heat and went around the park slowly. Flash was glad he took the wheel chair, he didn't sleep well the previous night. 

"What, no dear we can't do that." 

"What are they asking?" 

"They want me to hold your hand in the park." 

Flash blushed "That's cute but no thank you." 

Flash could almost hear the disappointed symbiote inside Eddie. 

"They really want us to date huh?" 

"They gave me a point by point argument last night before I fell asleep about why I should try to seduce you and have a three way relationship." 

"Buddy that's very sweet but I'm not attracted to Eddie that way." 

Suddenly Flash saw the symbiote snap to controling Eddie themself. "But why? He is very attractive by human standards if I am correct? His muscles are firm, his hair is bright and soft, and he is loving and caring. Also he is very good at the act of mating and could fully pleasure you. And he adores children so he would take good care of your offspring. Eddie is an ideal mate." The symbiote made Eddie cross his arms and pout. 

Flash was tearing up from holding in laughter. Eddie looked ridiculous pouting like a child. "Well bud I just am not really interested in men. I think its great that you and Eddie are open to any gender but I just don't feel that way." 

"You should at least try. Eddie is a great companion. He likes you too." 

"I'm flattered but no. I'm not in the mood to experiment right now and I'm still getting used to him being my friend. Let's just keep building our friendship before I try sleeping with the guy." 

The symbiote made Eddie sigh dramatically "Fine. But you won't find a mate as good as Eddie. He could take care of you for life." The symbiote gave Eddie back control of his body and Eddie started turning bright red from embarrassment. 

"I can't believe you just did that to me" he growled. 

Flash was holding his mouth to not laugh. 

"Oh shut up you!" 

"Our buddy is quite the match maker isn't he Mr. Ideal Mate?" 

"Flash I will eat your skull." 

They enjoyed the rest of the zoo even if Eddie was red in the face for most of it.   
\-------------


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was going to post this tomorrow... but I'm impatient.

It was late at night, Flash was asleep and Eddie was comunicating wordlessly with his other. He was explaining why he didn't enjoy the flirting the symbiote had done at the zoo. 

His other was confused. They knew Eddie both liked Flash and found him attractive. What what wrong with trying to take Flash as a mate? The idea of having both men at their side was amazing and their friendship had grown so strong in such a short time. Surely if they just pushed a little harder the two men would be able to realize that they should become lovers. 

Eddie tried his best to explain why it had to be his choice to go after Flash and that he knew Flash most likely would never be up to it. No amount of pushing would work. 

The symbiote pouted. It was bad enough that Peter seemed so far out of reach but Flash was right here and friends with them! If only they could bond with Flash again but the Anti-Venom kept them from doing so. They thought if they maybe showed some mental images of what a relationship between Eddie and Flash would look like maybe that would be enough. The symbiote sent Eddie a rapid succession of images and feelings, surely he would approve! 

Eddie clapped one hand over his mouth and the over other his dick, stifling a moan. 

"Darling what that fuck!" He tried to whisper but it came out as a snarl. 

"Thought we might show Flash these if we got the chance! Might convince him!" 

"No! No no no no holy shit. Flash will not like these at all. God I'm so hard right now let's go take a shower." Eddie panted.

"Why not? You liked them a lot to the point where you need to attend to yourself in the shower. Surely Flash will too!" 

"See here is the thing. I think Flash is hot but respect his decisions and he does not find me attractive. You have to do the same. He will not find those thoughts as sexy as I did."

The symbiote wilted. "Why? Why can't he?" 

"Darling begging it not going to change this. Flash doesn't find men attractive. Respect his decisions ok? Now you better be helping me with this since its your fault." 

"Ok fine..." 

The symbiote, while disappointed in its failure at courting Flash, did enjoy the late night shower fun with Eddie. 

\-----------

They had arrived in Texas and the first thing Flash did was buy himself and Eddie cowboy hats. Black for Eddie and tan for himself. 

"I would get cowboy boots but, it seems a little pointless." Flash gestured to his missing feet. 

"I mean you could put them over the prosthetics?"

"That always feels weird. Shuri designed them so they are kind of perfect. Like I never have to wear shoes so when I do it feels clunky and they shift around. I trip a lot if I try doing that." 

Eddie stroked his beard in thought. "Cut the bottoms off." 

"What?" 

"Cut the soles of the shoes out and just wear the rest."

"That would look so dumb Eddie."

"Well I tried." 

They drove to Dallas first and had booked tickets for a rodeo. They ordered burgers, fries and sodas before hand and found their seats. 

"You know what's fucked up? I've been sober for a year and I still crave beer every time its offered to me." 

"I don't think that goes away sadly"

"It doesn't and they had whiskey on the menu too! They are trying to kill me Ed." Flash took a big bite of his burger. 

"Was whiskey your poison of choice?" 

"God yes. I loved this one Irish import I used to get. Damn it we are changing subjects now or you are going to have to stop me for ordering a jack on the rocks." 

"You still really struggle with it huh? You always seem so in control Flash." 

"Trust me I'm not, it is a struggle everyday Eddie. You can blame my dad for that one." 

"Don't get me started on dads." Eddie was now wishing he had some whiskey too. 

"You and I both got stuck in the shit dad department huh?" 

"Ya though I think you had it worse. My dad just hated me for killing my mom. Yours sounds like a complete monster from what the other has told me." 

"He was but my therapist said you shouldn't compair traumas. You and I both had it bad there is no reason to say one of our pains is worse than the other." 

"So you do see a therapist! I was wondering why you were so good with this stuff." 

"Ya around the time I got back to Philly I looked one up. She is nice, helps a lot." 

The show started and then both quieted down. Bull riding was the main event but they all enjoyed the jokes the rodeo clown performed more. It was a fun time and after they went shopping around Dallas. 

"Eddie the cowboy hat surprisingly looks good on you." 

"I think its the long hair and the beard. I already look like a rugged old man but the hat takes it from bum to rough neck." 

"Honestly you need a trim and a hair cut. You would look fine then." 

"Ya I'll have to for job interviews." 

They turned down and street and Eddie suddenly stopped. "Tsk we are parked on the next street over. Let's just head down this alley to get there." 

Then Flash felt the barrel of a gun on his back. "Alright gimme both your wallets and no one gets hurt." 

Eddie turned sharply and laughed as the symbiote was already starting to cover him. "On the contrary, we believe that you are the only one who will be getting hurt tonight." 

Flash let Eddie handle this since he didn't want to give away his identity. Venom jumped at the man who fired a futile shot between their eyes. They bit his arm and he dropped the gun. 

"Venom don't kill him alright he is just a dumb ass. Lets get the police." Flash already had his phone out. Flash did let out a little chuckle though because through the whole encounter Venom had managed to keep the cowboy hat on.

"You are zero fun" Venom pinned the man to the road and was sitting on his back pouting as the man struggled against their weight. The police came pretty quickly and Flash talked to them about what happened, giving them his Avengers identification. They took the man and the boys went back to the camper when Eddie suddenly had a coughing fit and spat out the bullet. 

"Sorry, forgot it was there." The symbiote said, peaking out from under Eddie's hat. 

"Charming" Flash smirked.   
\-----------

They drove down to San Antonio next and visited the Alamo. It was a very informative museum but the men were dying from the heat. They went down to the shops on the river and hid in the shade. 

"How do people live in this state? I'm so glad I didn't wear the prosthetics today I would be cooking my thighs." 

"Oh god can that happen? I mean they conducted heat right?" 

Flash laughed. "That's why I wear those covers on my legs. They cushion me and also protect me from the metal. 

They went on a boat tour of the river which was very relaxing and cool. They were talking about dinner when they found an add for a rib joint. 

"Well this is perfect we can compare the Kansas City barbecue to the Texas." Flash said. 

The symbiote extend a tendril from Eddie's hand and pointed to the corner of the add. 'Dirty Joe's Rib challenge. Win a free meal and a t-shirt.' 

"How do you keep finding these?" Eddie kissed the tendril and gave it a nibble. The symbiote let out a squeal. 

Flash changed into the food challenge shirt Eddie won at the first restaurant. Eddie had his little pin from the second. They were ready for ribs. 

\---------- 

Eddie had obtained the restaurant's new record for most ribs eaten in one sitting. The real prize though was the matching t-shirt the boys now had. Neither man could tell which state had the better barbaque. Eddie collapsed on the campers love seat. 

"I'm going to go for a jog tomorrow before we drive. We havd eaten so much food on this trip I'm afraid we're gonna get fat."

"Not fat Eddie. Beautiful." The symbiote rubbed Eddie's stomach with a few tendrils. 

"Where we heading to next anyway?" 

"Well from here we are going to head through El Paso, then Tucson, then Phoenix, after that LA and from there we'll head back up Highway 1 to San Francisco." 

"Wow we still have a ways to go."

"I dont think we will do long stops at each location. Honestly we don't have much trip left." 

"No!" The symbiote shot up. "No please not over! Want more time. Don't want this to end." The symbiote squeezed Eddie and shot out a tendril to grab Flash. 

"Woah hey buddy! Listen just because the trip is over doesn't mean it's the end of the world." Flash stroked the tendril in his hand with his thumb. 

"He's right love. Besides we are going to be living near Flash soon. You will see him a lot more and if we are lucky we might even work together." 

The symbiote whimpered but released its grasp. "...Promise... Promise we will all be friends after this. Promise none of you will leave." 

"We promise buddy." 

"Never would dream of leaving you love." Eddie kissed the symbiote. 

"This trip has been a blast but all good things must come to an end. That doesn't mean something just as good can't come after." Flash pet the symbiote gently. 

"It will be alright love. I know you expect the worst now days but I promise, Flash and I will be here for you." 

The symbiote slowly calmed down and they called it a night. 

\-----------


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was fun and silly. Hope you like it. Also I've found I'm very easily influenced by comments.

Eddie had gotten up early only to find Flash had as well. They did some morning stretching and then went for a nice long run. They got back to the camper just before the heat of the day set in and drove. They picked up drive-thru breakfast sandwiches as well. Eddie ordered about ten and dumped them all on the seat next to him. His other jumped out of his skin and landed on the sandwhich pile with a cacophony of thrilled alien sounds. Flash took as many pictures as he could and sent them to Peter and Andi. 

Peter: Why did you send me this? 

Andi: Aw good morning, you made them a sandwich pile. Cute. 

"Peter's lack of understanding when it comes to cute things concerns me" Flash said putting his phone down. 

"Man has shit taste nothing you can do about that" 

The symbiote finished off its last biscuit sandwhich with a small burb and curled up in its seat purring softly. Flash took another photo. 

Peter: You guys put it in a food coma. Is it even supposed to eat fast food? What if you are making it unhealthy?

Flash: It main nutrition comes from neurotransmitters but I think it just enjoys snacking and is a hungry little thing. Also thanks for the concern Peter. 

Peter: I'm not concerned! I just don't want you to feel bad when Eddie destroys the thing you like so much. 

"Gentlemen we have a breakthrough, Peter cares about our other's wellbeing." 

The symbiote launched off the chair and onto Flash's arm staring desperately at the phone. 

"Wait are you serious? Is this real life?" 

"Ya he was worried we weren't feeding them right." 

"Holy shit he actually cares?" 

"He is pretending he doesn't but he totally does." 

The symbiote squealed, thrilled and flopped back onto its chair waving tendrils and flailing about. It screamed through Eddie's bond with it in delight. 

"Darling you aren't going to try to leave me for Peter now right?" 

"No never just happy he doesn't hate entirely. Bonded too closely with you now Eddie. Love you entirely. Would die of loneliness without you." 

"Eddie grow some self confidence will ya? Pete says 'Hey make sure its healthy' and you're suddenly scare they will leave you." 

"This has happened in the past and I just don't want to lose them!" 

The symbiote wrapped around Eddie in a large hug. "Never leaving Eddie. Eddie, father of our spawn. Eddie, light of our life." The symbiote kissed Eddie all over and he blushed. 

"Ok I actually have a questions about Sleeper. Is he... like... does he share DNA... with Eddie? Is he is hybrid?" 

"No he is 100% symbiote but I raised them and they call me Dad. I also was their first host so usually that causes a large amount of imprinting. Sleeper is just very independent because we made them wait so long before taking a host." 

"Ok because I was going to have more questions if they were a hybrid." 

"Like if I impregnated our other?" 

"Well yes because how?" 

"Luckily you don't have to worry about that." 

\--------------

They arrived in El Paso and looked up popular Mexican restaurants in the area. The food way amazing and authentic. Eddie ordered a couple take out plates and put them in then fridge next to the almost gone barbecue from Kansas City. When they went to start the camper though the engine wouldn't turn over. Eddie hit the dashboard and begged it but got nothing. The two men popped the hood and fiddled with the engine for an hour before they finally gave up and called a tow truck and a mechanic. 

"You did some damage on your engine son but I should have her fixed tomorrow." The mechanic explained. 

"Any hotels nearby?" Eddie rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sure few just up the street. Though there is a big convention going on this weekend, almost all of them are booked. Good luck boys." 

"Crap" 

There was exactly one room left at the second hotel they tried. With one queen bed. 

"Flash you can have the bed we can sleep on the floor." 

"Dude I'm secure enough to share a bed with you for a night." 

"Are you sure? Because the other still has trouble understanding sexuality and is very interested in us 'mating'." Eddie added finger quotes. "I don't know what tricks they might try to pull." 

"No tricks!" The symbiote rumbled from under Eddie's hat. 

Flash laughed. "Listen its fine."

\------------

It was not fine. 

Eddie quickly learned that Flash is a cuddler when he sleeps. Flash had somehow gone from clinging to Eddie's arm, to ontop of his chest, to nuzzling his face all while softly mumbling into his beard. Eddie was as stiff as a board. He didn't want to have Flash think that he had taken advantage of the situation. Eddie tried his best to relax but then Flash rubbed against his crotch with a thigh, hugged Eddie's neck, and breathed softly on his ear. 

"Oh my god Flash why?" Eddie hissed. 

"For a man you claim has no interest in us Eddie he seems very interested." 

"He is asleep this doesn't count!" Eddie tried to shift Flash gently to remove some of the friction from his groin but when he touched Flash's thigh Flash let out a small moan and clung Eddie like a koala. 

"This is how I die. With my new best friend giving me the world's most awkward stiffy." Eddie sighed and surrendered to his fate. He grabbed Flash with an arm and held him. The symbiote wrapped around the two of them like a large blanket. 

Eddie finally was able to relax a bit even though Flash was now hugging him even tighter. Eddie suddenly realized how touch starved he was and fully embraced Flash. It felt so nice. He buried his face into Flash's neck and let out a sigh. 

\---------- 

Thd next morning Flash woke up first and saw the symbiote wrapped around himself and Eddie. Flash still had Eddie in a full body embrace, his thigh wedged inbetween Eddie's legs. He could feel the weight of Eddie's manhood pressed against him. Flash's face was inches from Eddie's with his arm tucked around his neck. Flash felt a sudden panic. He hadn't shared a bed in so long with someone he had forgotten that he cuddled in his sleep. His face turned bright red at the realization that he most likely had been clinging to Eddie all night. 

"Oh god." 

"Morning Flash" the symbiote mused. 

"Buddy please tell me I didn't do anything weird."

"You snuggled Eddie so much he became aroused." 

Flash slammed his face into his pillow and let out a moan of despair. "God I can't believe I put him through that. He must hate me now." 

"He thought you would hate him actually." 

"What? No it was my fault. I've been alone for so long now I kind of just forgot." Flash shifted a bit trying to loosen himself from Eddie. Eddie let out a grunt and opened one eye slowly. 

"...Shit." 

Flash laughed and apologized for the pervious night. Eddie felt extremely embarrassed by the whole thing and held Flash's wheelchair so it was easier for him to get into. The symbiote couldn't be happier. 

"Eddie we should get rid of the bunks in the camper and put this bed there." 

"How about no." 

Flash was brushing his hair and blushing. "To be honest it was nice and that was the best sleep I have had in months. You're very comfortable." 

Eddie just kind of stared at Flash with his eyes half open. It was too early in the morning and he had gotten too little sleep for him to process this. So in the end he just gave Flash a thumbs up and yawned. 

\------------- 

Flash had brought a laptop with him on the trip and they stayed in the hotel room to watch some movies together. Eddie fell asleep during most of them so Flash and the symbiote watched together. 

"Flash, Eddie says I need to respect you but why don't you like him?" 

"I just don't find men attractive buddy." 

"But why? Eddie likes both men and women." 

"That's because he is bisexual." 

"Flash you should become bisexual." 

Flash laughed. "I wish it was that easy bud." Flash paused the movie. 

"Why can't it be?" The symbiote looked up at him with such big innocent eyes. 

Flash sighed and scritched the symbiote on either side of their head. "People can't control who they are attracted to. They are just born certain ways. I was born finding only women attractive. Eddie is attracted to both. Some people are attracted to only the same gender and some don't find anyone attractive." 

"This seems needlessly complex" the symbiote puffed its cheeks out. Flash smiled down at them. 

"It kinda is but thats how humans are." 

"Flash. Sorry I was pushy. Just like you and Eddie so much. Want both of you forever." 

"I know bud. If Eddie was a girl I definitely would go out with him." 

"Well that's flattering." Eddie was watching both of them with his chin in his hands. 

"How... long have you been awake?" 

"Long enough." 

Flash covered his face and moaned. 

"Thanks for talking to them Flash." He pated his shoulder and heading to the bathroom. 

"You're welcome." Flash moaned between fingers. 

\------------

The camper was good as new and even after the worlds more embarrassing 24 hours in El Paso the boys' friendship was still going strong.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to see Endgame today so here is a slightly shorter chapter!

Flash felt terrible that Eddie had gotten so little sleep in El Paso that he offered to drive for a bit while Eddie took a nap. Flash had his prosthetics on so he could reach the gas and brake, he had a drink ready and his cowboy hat on. He could totally do this. 

Flash might have overestimated his navigation skills. Sure he could pilot a dozen different vehicles but it had been a very long time since he had used an actual map. He realized they were lost when they crossed the border into Mexico. He quickly pulled over, got out his phone and put on the gps. He continued driving until suddenly his phone lost signal and now he had no idea where on the map they where or how to find out. 

"Flash should we wake up Eddie?" 

"No bud I want him to rest I can totally handle this!" Flash was looking at the map, praying the answer of where the were would come to him if he just stared at it enough. 

Flash continued driving more, getting more and more lost. He was panicing but damn it he was going to let Eddie sleep. Flash had given the symbiote the map and was having them navigate. 

They eventually were so lost that Flash found a small village in Mexico, parked the camper and asked the locals for directions. He was so glad he had brushed up on Spainish a while back, just enough to learn they where a few miles away from Chihauhau. Flash quickly got back in the camper. 

"Ok bud if we hurry we can get back to the United States before Eddie wakes u-" 

Eddie was sitting in the driver's seat. 

"I...uhhh... did you have a good nap?" 

"Flash... we are in Mexico aren't we?" 

"Ummm... yes. I kind of got lost and didn't want to wake you up so, yes we are in Mexico." Flash sat defeated in the passenger seat. Eddie just started laughing. 

"You know you could have woken me up." Eddie started the camper back up and had them back on the road in the right direction. 

"No I wanted you to sleep I feel super guilty about last night! Besides I had it under control." 

"Keep telling yourself that Flash" Eddie laughed under his breath. 

They got back into the United States without incident. They stopped in a small town to have dinner and found a place to park for the night. 

\----------

The next day Eddie was back where he belonged in the driver's seat and Flash was sitting next to him. The two men where talking about football at the time and planning on possibly seeing some games together once the season started. Flash was a Giants fan while Eddie was a 49er but he usually rooted for the Giants when his team wasn't playing.

The symbiote had zero interest in the conversation. They did have interest in Flash's phone which had been left unattended on the kitchen table. They sneaked over, opened it and went to the messaging app. 

'Flash': How are you Peter? 

Peter: Oh hey Flash. Doing alright you guys ever get out of Mexico? 

The symbiote purred. They knew this was deceptive but it felt so nice to talk to Peter and pretend he was so friendly with them. 

'Flash': Yes we did. Eddie is driving now. How are things back in New York? 

Peter: Same old same old. MJ and I went to a movie together and I thankful got to sit through the whole thing for once. 

The symbiote sighed. This is heaven, not one, not two, but three people they liked and where able to talk to (ignoring the lying part). 

'Flash': Good. Glad you and MJ are still such close friends. Was the movie good? 

Peter: Ya it was. Next time you are in New York we should see a film together. 

The symbiote thrilled and rolled around. Peter wanted to see a movie with them! Peter wanted to hang out! Suddenly the symbiote was picked up from behind and Flash was looking at his phone. 

"Bud the heck are you doing? Where you pretending to be me to talk to Peter?" 

The symbiote sunk in on itself. "N-no." 

Flash looked at his phone and started typing. 

"Don't tell him Flash please! Please only way I could talk to him!" The symbiote squirmed in his grasp. 

Flash: That sounds great. Eddie and I were planning on hitting up a few Giant's games when the season started. I know football isn't your thing but would you like to come with? 

Peter: You know what sure, I can always just enjoy the statium food. 

"Hey Eddie Peter agreed to coming to a game." 

"Wow I can't believe it. Your a magician Flash." 

The symbiote let out a sigh and released its tension when Flash held it up to his face. "Do that again buddy and I'm telling him who really was texting." 

"Eep!" The symbiote flailed and rumbled. 

\---------

They were in Phoenix now. They decided to go hiking in the mountains that day. Eddie packed a lunch and water while Flash did some stretching. It was a beautiful day even if it was very hot. The goal was to get to the top of one of the mountains.

"It is a very quiet day, not many people out." Flash said.

"I think its because we are the only two men crazy enough to hike up a mountain in 100 degree weather." 

"Maybe. It feels good to me. Makes me feel like I'm working hard." 

Eddie handed him a water and the symbiote suddenly appeared and was investigating a cactus. 

"What's up love?" 

"Want... to eat it." 

"You want to eat the poor cactus?" 

"Yes! Was told cactus taste good and have water in them. Also the needles seem like a challenge." 

"Buddy please don't eat the cac-" the symbiote have bitten down before Flash could finish his sentence. 

It was a struggle. The symbiote mangled the cactus with its teeth and ripped it apart. In the end they had a few needles sticking out of them and Eddie was gently removing. 

"What have we learned?" 

"Cactus very slimy. Refreshing. Needles annoying." 

They reached the top of the mountain and Flash took pictures. They had their picnic lunch and after Eddie stood up and stretched. 

"Ok my turn to do something stupid." 

"Must you? The cactus incident wasn't enough?"

"No that was my darling's turn to be stupid this is mine." Eddie let Venom consume him and he went over to Flash, picking him up bridal style. 

"Woah hello ok what are we doing?" 

"Hold on tight Flash." 

"Oh no. No no Venom put me down we aren't doing this." 

Venom coiled their legs and then suddenly launched themself into the air off the mountain. Flash screamed as he clung to his friends for dear life. Venom laughed uncontrollably as they sailed through the sky over Phoenix. It was as if they were floating in the air and Flash calmed down enough to enjoy the view. He snapped one photo before gravity snatched them back from the sky. Venom landed in the desert with a loud thump, creating a small crater. Flash look disheveled in Venom's arms. 

"Enjoy the flight Flash." 

"You two are assholes. And yes." 

\----------


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Endgame was fun and I did end up writing more

Eddie was perpared this time. They went to a hardware store and bought a five gallon bucket then filled it with ice water. Eddie gently lowered his other into the ice bath. 

"There. Now we can travel through Death Valley." 

"Is this really necessary?" Flash snapped a photo. 

"Last time they got soda all over the car."

Andi: Aw bath time!

Peter: How many more weird things are you going to think to do with this thing? Is it a contest? The 'Weirdest Symbiote Image I can Send to Peter' contest? 

Flash: IT IS NOW! 

Peter: Damn it. 

"Ok Eddie when we get to L.A. we have to take see who can come up with the cutest, weirdest picture of our other!" 

"Is that ok with you darling? Don't want to make you uncomfortable." 

"It is ok" they bubbled in their ice bath

"I'm so going to kick your ass Brock!" Flash was pumped. There was something about competition that got his blood going.

"Calm down there Gerda Taro." Eddie start up the camper and they were on the way. 

\----------

They arrived in L.A. and hit the shops. They decided they would both submit two photos to Peter. They browsed the stores and Flash also took some pictures of the city. They got back to the camper and got to work. 

Flash's first set up was a tribute to Spider-man. He bought the symbiote a tiny costume made for a baby and made a bunch of fake buildings out of cardboard boxes that he drew windows on. He also had draw a little city scape background on cardboard. The symbiote sat onto of one of the cardboard buildings. They had tentacles sticking out of the arms and leg holes, doing its best to pose like Spider-man if he had no bones. Flash snapped a few photos.

"Did you ever stop and wonder to yourself 'how did I get to this point in my life?' I'm having that moment right now. I'm snapping pin ups of an alien to annoying my best friend." 

"Every day of my life Flash. My turn." 

Eddie's first photo was a beach scene. He had gotten the symbiote a straw hat with fake hibiscus flowers sewn to it. He put some chocolate milk in a coconut glass with a paper umbrella. He set up a beach towel and a tiny umbrella as well as a dollar store beach ball. The symbiote curled up in its tropical set up and smiled for the camera. Flash giggled so hard it was difficult to take the picture. 

"Thats so cute. My turn now." 

Flash's second scene took some work but luckily Flash planned ahead and Eddie had helped because he was a good sport. They had baked in the camper's oven a tiny chocolate cake. Flash decorated it with frosting and sprinkles and put one candle on top. The symbiote curled around the cake and purred so flash decorated the symbiote with frosting and sprinkles to match the cake. They took a few photo and let the symbiote eat.

"This is adorable but not weird." 

"Oh ya. Show me what you got Brock." 

Eddie's final scene was absurd. He laid out red silk and rose petals. He put red films over the campers lights to create mood lighting. He got a bottle of sparkling grape fruit juice and poured a champagne flute of it. Then came the outfit. Eddie had bought lingerie stockings that were opaque lavender with frills and lace on the top. He put it on the symbiote so that their eel like body filled one of the stockings, the frilly leg hole acting like a collar. The symbiote held a rose in it mouth and Eddie snapped photos with a few extra for himself. 

"Wow this is weird." 

"It gets better." 

Eddie opened a bottle of chocolate syrup and slowly drizzled it on the symbiote who was having a ball. Dancing in its chocolate shower and licked chocolate off itself. Eddie snapped a dozen more photos while Flash nearly peed himself laughing. 

They sent the photos to Peter. 

Peter: Ok first I hate all of you. 

Peter: Second if I have to do this I'm doing it right and will post a critique of each piece. 

Peter: I love the Spider-man tribute but I will not be biased by sucking up to me. Its cute but predictable and not weird enough. 

Peter: The beach like was is cute but not weird enough. Bonus points for the extra effort put into the set. 

Peter: This is cute and much weirder because you make the symbiote part if the cake. MJ wanted me to add that she is impressed with your baking skills. 

Peter: But this last one. Edward Allen Brock you sick freak. I didn't need this. I didn't want this. But now it's here. It exists and I now have to live with the fact that it exists and I have seen it with my poor innocent eyes. Fuck you, you sick freak you win. 

Eddie jumped up and cheered. Flash cursed but then Eddie offered him a hand shake. 

"Good game Flash it was a valiant effort." 

"I have to admit these are the weirder photos." 

"When I get a phone again these are becoming my wallpaper. You look amazing darling" 

The symbiote kissed Eddie's cheek. Suddenly the phone rang and Flash put it on speaker. 

"I hope you are happy with yourselves and if you ever do this to me again I will hunt down and capture you both so you can be arrested for disturbing the peace." Peter said through the phone. 

The two men roared with laughter. "I promise Pete never again. Maybe I'll have Andi judge next time." 

"Seriously Brock the hell was that." 

"Just because you don't find them sexy doesn't mean I don't. I love my gooey husband-wife and think they are beautiful." 

"Eddie! You are embarrassing me infront of Peter." The symbiote bit Eddie's head gently looking like an uncomfortable hat. 

"I'm going to find some saline solution for my eyes. Have a nice night ya sickos." 

"Night Pete and thanks again for playing around with us." Flash said. 

"Night Parker thanks for being a good sport." 

"Thank you for calling me cute!" 

"Sure sure whatever. Y'all are crazy. Night guys." Peter hung up. 

\-----------


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> San Francisco. Im tried.

They were traveling back up Highway 1. Flash was pressed against a window to watch the ocean. 

"By god I didn't think something like this existed in our country. This beautiful!" 

"Ya it is an amazing road to climb. We will probably take a break at Big Sur." 

"God bless America." Flash whispered under his breath, completely taken aback. 

The symbiote was laying in Eddie's lamp and nuzzling his stomach. "Eddie, remember this part. We are almost at San Francisco." 

"Ya I think we will spend a few days there. Wrap up our loose ends and then head back to Philly."

"Living by Flash and Peter... Living with Eddie in our new place... Maybe our youngest will visit us there." The symbiote kissed Eddie's stomach gently and then sunk into him. They wrapped around his organs and hugged him from the inside. 

"They doing ok?" Flash peeled himself away from the window for a moment. 

"Ya just kinda taking in all the life changes and preparing for the end." 

"You two are very adaptable I'm sure it will be fine." 

"I'm just glad this is ending with a roof over our heads again. Either an apartment or this camper." 

"I'm glad about that too. You have to take better care of yourselves." 

"Ya I haven't been the best about that in the past." 

"Neither of us were" the symbiote said from inside Eddie. 

"Well we can all work on it together." Flash smiled and looked back outside. "Thanks again for the vacation guys this has been a blast." 

"No thank you Flash. It's been great having you." 

The symbiote purred in agreement. 

Eddie paused for a moment and scratched his chin. "And... thanks for giving me a chance. I know I don't deserve it but you gave it to me anyway."

"Of course buddy." Flash smiled. 

\------------

They arrived in Big Sur and stopped at a deli for sandwhichs. They sat by the cliff and ate. 

"So... I kinda want to jump in."

"What again? Eddie no!" 

"Too late!" Venom got a running start and jumped off the cliff into the ocean with an enormous splash. "Shit it is freezing!" 

"Didn't your mom ever tell you not to go swimming after eating Eddie?" Flash shouted down. 

"That's low Flash!" 

"Oh right sorry I forgot!" 

Venom scoffed but then felt something tug his leg. "What the fu-" 

Suddenly Venom was pulled into the air by what they only could described as a kraken. The beast had Venom by the ankle and was screeching. 

"Holy shit! Don't worry guys I got you." Flash suited up and lept off the cliff after them. He shot a webline to the top of the kraken and swung next to Venom, slicing the tentacle with a clawed hand. Venom dropped back down into the water and the kraken wailed in pain. 

Venom swam around the kraken to climb up its back. When they reached the head they stabbed their claws deep into the kraken's eye. The thing reeled, sending both men flying. They hit the beach and both had to roll away from a barrage of tentacles beating on the sand. 

"Flash we could really use a Hail Mary right now." 

"On it. Throw me!" 

Flash jumped into Venom's arms and in turn they shot Flash into the air like a javelin. Flash quickly whipped around and shot a web line on Venom, pulling them up with him. Flash pulled as hard as he could, swinging Venom like a giant hammer, smashing straight through the kraken's skull. Venom dug through the rest of the kraken and shot out through its mouth covered in guts. 

"You guys ok?" 

Venom licked off some of the gore. "Yes we are." 

"Guys no that's gross." 

Flash called the Avengers and it turns out the squid had escaped during a raid on a Hydra lab by West Coast Avengers. They thanked Flash for the assist and Flash told them how Venom had helped. 

"Alright so a clean up crew will be here soon in the mean time I think we will head on... go take a shower first though you smell like low tide." 

One shower later and they were on the road again. 

\------------

"Here is it. My home town, San Francisco." 

They where driving down Lombard street as per Flash's request. It was difficult with the camper but Eddie managed. 

They decided to go down the the bay first to visit a few locations. They walked along Fisherman's Wharf and stopped the watch the sea lions. For lunch they went to the Boudin bakery for sour dough and clam chowder. Flash nearly flipped when he saw that that day they had made Spider-man themed bread art and sent a ton of pictures to Peter. They bought two and continued their tour of the city. Eddie took them to Chinatown next for shopping. He lead them to a tiny fortune cookie factory tucked away in a back alley where they bought a giant bag full of cookies. They ended the day on the bridge looking out at the city lights. 

"I have a surprise tomorrow for my darling." 

"Eddie, already know what it is. Your favorite place to take me here." 

"You guys have a date spot?" 

"Well yes we do. Its a special place." 

The next day Flash was amused that Venom's date spot was the original Ghirardelli chocolate store. 

"Really? This is your special date spot?" 

"Chocolate is our thing, this is an important San Fran location. Just because its predictable doesn't make it bad." 

"You two are adorable." Flash grabbed a free sample. 

Eddie and his other spent some time alone in the shop, wordlessly conversing in the crowd. They picked out some old favorites. They had done this so many times together it was muscle memory. Even surrounded by people they were at peace and alone. At one point Eddie just stopped and put a hand over his chest. Even though this was so natural to him it felt different than the last time. More pure, like meditation. Eddie started to whistle and his other joined humming along with him. It didn't feel like two voices singing. It didn't feel like two people shopping. But they were and neither felt like they were surrendering themself to be one. Eddie's body felt so much lighter. His footsteps fell in the same spots as so many times before but it was like the first time. 

Eddie suddenly was overwhelmed with feelings of joy and happiness and love. It took a moment to realize they weren't just his though they where his others. The feeling were so similar now. The two mixed together in their bond, feed back instantaneous. Eddie laughed softly. Not many people could have such passionate moments of love while shopping in a crowded tourist filled chocolate store. They weren't like most though. 

They eventually wandered back to Flash. Flash had gotten an icecream for himself so they ordered one too. 

"You guys looked like you were in a trance. I was watching you a bit." 

"We kind of were. It was amazing. We just, became one for a while." 

"You guys have a crazy relationship." 

"Ya we do, we love it." Eddie laughed. 

\-----------


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the second to last chapter. Ill have more thoughts later on that.

It rained that morning. The symbiote formed an umbrella to covered Eddie's head as he walked through the cemetery. Flash watched the go from the camper through the drops. Eddie finally came to his first stop of the morning. The grave was old and worn and contained a woman he had never known, the woman who made him. He set a bouquet of lilies on his mother's grave and inhaled deeply. 

It didn't hurt as much this time. He didn't know if he should feel happy or sad because of that. He still killed her, his first murder. Before he even had taken his first breath he had damned his soul. It used to hurt more. He used to pretend he had done nothing wrong. That if he worked hard enough it would make up for his sins. That if he ignored it and blamed others it would go away. That he could earn love he didn't deserve.

But now he finally let himself think that maybe just for a moment, it was ok. Hell didn't scare him as much as it used to. He hadn't meant to kill her, he would gladly have never been born if it ment she could live. She was worth more than him, she deserved love, she was innocent. But then he thought about Flash, about Sleeper, his Other, even Peter. He was worth something different to each of them now. If they could find value in him he must not be all bad. And maybe, he was finally worth something to himself too. 

The best part was, even though he didn't deserve it, love had found him. 

"Mom I'm sorry but I'm glad I lived. I hope you can forgive me for being so selfish but I'm so happy that I lived." 

\---------

Eddie had been living in an abandoned building before the trip and collected the few belongings he had left there. He popped back into the camper with a grunt. 

"Anything else you want to do Eddie? We could egg your dad's house." 

"Nah I want nothing to do with the old man let him rot there alone." 

"May we eat the eggs instead?" 

"Sure dearest eat as many eggs as you like." 

Then symbiote peaked in the fridge and grabbed a few whole eggs and a bar of chocolate. They sat in Eddie's lap and enjoyed their snack. Eddie stroked his lover's head as the ate and smiled at them. He leaned down and whispered to the symbiote. " Thank you darling. For everything." Giving them a small kiss ontop of their head. 

"Of course Eddie. Love you." 

"Oh right one last thing I want to do before we go." 

Eddie went to the bathroom and got out a razor and some scissors. He completed shaved off his beard and trimmed his hair back. He looked much like he did a few years ago but he felt completely different. 

"Looking sharp bud." Flash said as he exited the bathroom. 

"Thanks Flash. Alright next stop Philadelphia." 

\------------

The drove for hours until they stopped for the night at a rest stop. No one else was there that night so they took a blanket out to the parking lot and laid it down. They relaxed on it and star gazed. 

"God the stars are beautiful out here. The sky looks painted." Flash said. 

"Ya its nice being somewhere with no light pollution." 

They pointed out constellations when suddenly a patch of stars disappeared from the sky. 

"Ummmm Eddie. You're seeing this right?" 

"Ya I am, the hell is going on?" 

More and more stars disappeared from the sky until suddenly the starship that had been blocking them decloaked above them. The ship landed in the desert about 20 feet from the camper. 

The men watched as the loading hatch opened. Eddie became Venom and full on tackled their child when they exited their ship. 

"Sleeper! The hell are you doing here!" 

Sleeper who currently was pinned under their parents chuckled and gave them a hug. "First of all ow. And well I started to get lonely again the second I left so I decided to come back and stay longer." 

Flash got into his wheelchair and made it over to the symbiote pile. "Nice to meet you Sleeper. I'm Flash Thompson, I was your parent's host for a time." 

Venom got off their child so they could stand. Sleeper brush themself off and offered a hand to Flash. "Pleasure to meet you Flash. My parents have spoken in length to me about you." 

"Only good things I hope." Flash took his hand and shook it. 

"Yes for the most part. I'm not too happy you willing used my parent as a mindless puppet for a while but if they can find it to forgive you so can I." Sleeper flashed a only slightly threatening toothy smile at him. 

"Ya that was a mistake. A big mistake. I wasn't in a really good headspace back then but thats no excuse for what I did. I'm very grateful they came to forgive me." 

Venom hugged Sleeper from behind and nuzzled into their child's cheek. Sleeper nuzzled back and let out a small purr. "So where are all of you heading now?" Sleeper wrapped a few tendrils around their parents hand. 

"We are heading back to Philadelphia. We are going to try and live there near Flash for a while, either in the camper or an apartment." 

"Oh good so you will have a way for me to more easily find you now. Took me forever to locate you again." 

"You're welcome to stay with us for a while." 

"I would like that a lot" Sleeper looked thoughtfully at their parents hand. "I never really got the chance to live with you. I was just so happy to no longer be caged I ran off." 

"No cages this time. You are an adult now we are confident you can handle yourself."

"Well I would hope so I've been traveling the galaxy alone for almost a year" Sleeper didn't look amused. 

Venon laughed. "True true you're the only toddler we've ever known to operate a starship by themself." 

Sleeper puffed up a little at that. They loved it when their parents praised them. 

"So um... are you going to meet us at Philly? Because otherwise I don't know what you are going to do with the whole starship thing." Flash piped up. 

"Oh right! Ok I'll meet you guys there in a few days." Sleeper gave their parents a big hug. "I'm going to gather a few things up before I meet you there. I love you." 

"We love you too" Venom gave their child another squeeze before letting go. 

The ship disappeared into the sky just as it had come. Venom turned back into Eddie and he stared at the sky for a while. 

"Come on lets get some rest. Long trip ahead." Flash wheeled back onto the camper. 

"Right. One of these times I'm not going to cry after seeing them." Eddie wiped his eyes. 

\-----------

It took a few more days to get home. They all enjoyed the end of their journey. Laughing and going over all the photos Flash took. Stop at a office store so that Eddie could print out some copies of them. They pulled up to Flash's apartment and dropped him off. Making sure he was settled again. They waved him goodbye and headed back to the camper. 

For the first time in over a week they were alone. Eddie didn't feel the disconnect he usually felt when alone with his other. He felt like he had more than just them in his corner. 

Tomorrow they would start their hunt for a job and a place to settle down. Eddie flopped back on the lower bunk now that Flash wasn't using it. The two kissed each other and slowly progressed to making love. It was gentle and warm. They held each other and through their bond they spoke of the future. How excited they were. 

"Vacation over Eddie?" 

"Ya love. Vacation over. Welcome home." 

\-----------


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is it. The final chapter. I'm not super satisfied with the ending but I don't think I ever will be so here it is. 
> 
> Thanks everyone for coming along with me on this. I started this fic with zero confidence and I came out a lot better. I loved writing it and seeing all of your comments gave me so much joy. 
> 
> I already have a second fic I'm trying to get off the ground so you will most likely see that soon. I also have an idea for a sequel to this, tell me if you want it. 
> 
> Thank you again you guys are wonderful and thanks for coming on my weird road trip featuring Venom.

Things moved rather quickly after the trip. Eddie got a job part time as a janitor at Flash's school. His other job was as a freelance journalist and on his own personal news blog. He planned to slowly build his reputation back up. 

Sleeper lived with them now and helped them pick out a two bed room apartment. Apparently Sleeper had started working as a bounty hunter and was pretty good at it. They would leave for weeks at a time on assignments but always would come back home. 

The appartment was small but that was fine with them. Enough room for a weight set and a desk to write at. They decorated it with pictures of their trip and the Spider-man plush had its own little shelf. 

They had kept being close to Flash after the trip as well. They often helped him and Andi with crime fighting and Venom got used to being the Lethal Protector of Pennsylvania. They did end up going to a Giants game with Peter and Flash which was only slightly awkward. 

\-----------

They were having a house warming party since they had finished moving in. Really it was more them just hanging out with Andi, Flash and Sleeper but there was pizza and virgin pina coladas so who was complaining. 

"So how is our college sophomore doing on her first semester." Said Flash grabbing another slice of pizza. 

"Shoot me now coach." Andi pointed two fingers to her and faked a shot. 

"You can handle it your smart and tough." 

"Doesn't mean I want to." 

"If it weren't for Tel-kar obviously being an alien I would like to attend college as well. Get a degree in biochemistry. Study different chemicals combinations." 

"Sleeper what if you bonded with Andi? She has hosted a symbiote before and that way you could go to classes with her?" Flash suggested. 

"I'm not ready to lose the independence I get from Tel-kar. I think my parent's relationship is fantastic but I've seen how badly it can go in a symbiote/host relationship. I refuse to surrender myself to anyone or bow to anyone's whims. Also I still do work in space for long periods of time and that would not work with Andi's school work." 

"Yeah I'm not really willing to trust you with my head anyway Mr. 'I'm Piloting a Dead Man'." 

Sleeper stuck their tongue out at Andi and then took a sip of their pina colada. A knock came from the front door and Eddie got up to answer it. 

"Weird, everyone is here." 

Eddie opened the door and there was Peter with box of hot coco. 

"Peter? What are you doing here?" Eddie was shocked. 

"Well um, Flash mention you where having a house warming party and that it was a pretty open guest list so I thought I would come. I was going to get wine as a gift but then I remembered Flash was going to be here and then I thought chocolates but that would be weird its not like I'm dating you so I picked up a box of hot chocolate and now that I'm here this seems like a really dumb idea its not even fancy its just a 24 pack of powder and-" 

"Peter you're rambling. The hot coco is lovely, thank you for bringing it. Get in here." Eddie pulled him inside. 

"Pete you made it!" Flash rolled over and high-fived him.

"Hey Parker." Said Andi

"Nice to meet you Peter." Said Sleeper. 

"What the heck is that." 

"That's our child Sleeper." Eddie said.

"O-oh hello nice to meet you. I didn't realize you had a kid that actually likes you." Peter sat down and Sleeper chuckled.

"I love my parents. They raised me carefully along side a brilliant scientist. They told me a lot of stories about you." 

"Oh god I don't even want to think about what they have said about me." Peter looked pale. 

Sleeper laughed. "Oh all sorts of things. About you being a hero and doing you best and only being a sort of dumbass. Mostly good things." 

Peter rubbed his temples. "I knew tonight was going to be exhausting I just didn't realize how fully. You never told me you had another kid." 

"You never asked. Not to mention we've only really started talking to each other recently." 

"Thats true." Flash handed Peter a plate of pizza and a pina colada. 

The tension eventually eased and everyone got along pretty well. Andi went home first so she could get back to studying. Flash left a while after. Suddenly Eddie nodded off and Peter was left in the room with the two symbiotes. Sleeper knowticed a signal from its parent on Eddie's lap and left the room.

"You... just made Eddie fall asleep didn't you?" 

"Wanted to talk to you alone." 

"Ok. What did you want to talk about." 

"To be honest, I don't know. Finally have you to myself and there is so much there. Don't know where to begin." 

"Ya we have a bit of a history don't we?" 

"Feelings towards you are still so mixed. Eddie is my soulmate but... Peter I still love you. I still hate you too." 

Peter looked down into his drink. "I never figured out how to process that. An alien suit loves and hates me. I kind of just put it in the 'things I try to avoid thinking about' pile." 

The symbiote frowned. "You still can't see me as a person can you? Just an other, a suit, a thing you refuse to understand." 

"You're an alien you are kind of hard to understand. I mean we are two different species." 

The symbiote shook its head. "Peter, do you know that Eddie and I literally don't even have to talk to each other to comunicate? Understands me fully without words. Learned my language and it isn't even sound based. He understands me even though I'm an alien. Took the time to know me and make me his partner. Loves me for me, not for my power, not my abilities. Eddie respected me. Peter talking to you... makes me realize how much more I love him over you." 

"Well I'm happy for you then. You two are weird and crazy and have the most disturbing relationship but I think you are meant for each other." 

The symbiote laughed softly. "Think so too. Thank you Peter for trying to get rid of me. Because without that I never would have met him and he would have killed himself in that church. Would have missed out on the love of my life." 

Peter smiled thoughtfully and then stood up. "I'm going to head to my hotel. Thanks for having me." 

"Thanks for coming Peter." The symbiote took control of Eddie and let Peter out. 

The symbiote lead Eddie to their bedroom and laid him down, swirling around him in ribbons while he slept. They kissed his cheek gently and he smiled softly. He truly was marvelous. Every muscle fiber, every neuron, every cell they adored. It hit them in waves just how much they loved Eddie. He cared for them, did so much to please them, worked hard to be better for them. Eddie their beautiful host. They remembered the vacation they just went on and all the things they did together. From the start in the convertible to this moment right now. Every moment made for them. 

"Thank you Eddie. You have given me the best moments of my life. I love you with everything I am." They rested their head next to his and studied his face. They gently sent waves of love and passion to Eddie, not enough to wake him but enough to give him a pleasant sleep. 

"Stay with me forever my Eddie." The symbiote kiss Eddie gently. 

"As you wish love." Eddie opened one eye and kissed back. 

The symbiote thrilled and kissed him deeper, gently exploring his mouth with their tongue. Eddie moaned softly and rubbed the back of the symbiote's head. They eventually broke the kiss and stared into each other's eyes. The symbiote let out a giggle and nuzzled into Eddie. Eddie held them close and laughed. 

"Love you darling." 

"Love you Eddie."

Life had never felt better than now.   
\---------

**Author's Note:**

> So here is hoping I get more of this done. Oh god why did I decide to do this ha ha ha...


End file.
